Sunrise In Japan
by KnightsOfThePentagonalOttoman
Summary: The Sohma family is not alone in their curse. A new and powerful family comes to Japan. Meet the Taiyou family; will their curse save or destroy the Sohmas? Kind of AU. Please Review!-By Marie
1. Introduction to the Taiyou Family

**Attention:** TheKnightsOfThePentagonalOttomen Do Not Own Fruits Basket or any of the included characters. We do however own the Taiyou Family! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction to the Taiyou Family**

"The Taiyou Family is a large, and wealthy family, with a curse. If one believes in the Chinese Zodiac, then they would also have to believe in the Sun Signs of the west. In our great family, twelve people are cursed with the signs of the Sun. We have lived for the most part a peaceful existence in America and a few other places over the world.

_The members of my family live their lives as I instruct them too: They call me Aunt Margo; I am the eternal guide of the Taiyou family as well as their doctor. Only the Taiyou family members who are cursed are allowed to know of my existence. This curse is activated whenever a member of the Taiyou family gets really angry or stressed. In response, they turn into a representation of the Sun sign they were born under._

_My descendents each have a unique and interesting personality. The child born under the sign of Capricorn, the goat, is named Caira. She is incredibly stubborn, and fights often with Aiden. The child born under the sign ofAquarius is Alarice. When under great stress or engulfed by anger, she turns into a siren, having a great power over men. Many problems have arisen from this in the past. _

_Pearl was born under the sign of Pisces, and she changes into a fish of any assortment. She has a very short attention span, she is hyperactive, and she is well known for rambling on without knowing it. _

_Aiden (previously mentioned) was born under the sign of Aries. Aiden transforms into the ram; she is proud, and loves to be the instigator of fights between her and the goat. She can be very discourteous and stubborn sometimes. _

_The child born under the sign of the Taurus is Tempest. She turns into a bull. She is quick to anger, and can be extremely stubborn: Also you don't want to startle her. _

_The child corresponding to the sign of Gemini is Gypsy; when she gets stressed, she becomes two people. Over all, she seems to be the most "normal" of those born under the Sun Signs. But then again she becomes the sweet, kind, Light Gypsy and she just as easily erupts in to Dark Gypsy. _

_The child born under the sign of Cancer is Cody. He loves pinching people, dancing and is always looking for girls (he's absolutely insatiable); but can get irritated very quickly. _

_Leo's namesake was taken from his sun sign. A born leader in every way, he is sweet and kind and takes peoples feeling into consideration. He is also the family psychiatrist. _

_Vanya was born under the sign of Virgo. She is one of the older Taiyou family members. Her personality is selfish, self-centered, so she does a great job as the family attorney (mostly dealing with the lawsuits against Cody). When she transforms she becomes the eternal virgin; a tall, slender woman with blonde hair, deep green eyes and a pure white flowing gown. _

_The Libra sign is occupied by Lilly; a fun loving girl who has an insistent need to have balance in everything. She goes by the nickname of Pixie. When she is not transformed she is at her most normal. When she transforms, it is in the form of a Pixie-Bob, a type of house cat prone to hyperactivity. _

_The child born under the sigh of Scorpio is Sahara, who prefers to be called Sting. She is very defensive and always seems to end up getting into fights (with her having kicked, punched and stung the other party): Therefore, each member of the family caries around and antidote for scorpion stings. _

_Finally, we have the child born under the sign of Sagittarius. He is named Skye. He turns into a centaur, and is also one of the older members of the family. He is very athletic, mature, and very prideful._

_We have had many struggles these last couple of months, and it has been decided that the "cursed children" should re-locate themselves. I have made the decision to move the whole lot to Japan. I arrived yesterday, and am preparing the new house for their arrival. Which brings us to our current situation…"

* * *

_

"There are too many boxes on this side of the room. Must move boxes. OH NO! that side of the room has three big boxes and this side has five!"

"DAMN IT LILLY!" Will you leave the boxes alone! Those are my boxes, go get your own." shouted Sahara, the Scorpio.

"Lilly, could you please go into the kitchen and pack the silverware, no one can pack the silver ware as well as you can." Leo calmly stepped in before anyone else decided to get involved.

"So, Leo, where are we going again?" Asked Alarice, the siren, coming into the room with boxes from upstairs.

Suddenly loud thumps and angry shouts could be heard coming from outside.

"DAMN BITCHY RAM! LEAVE ME ALONE."

"Aw, is wittle Caira getting mad. I'll take these boxes and you can get some more!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GIVE ME THOSE BOXES BACK!"

"You don't need to get so pissy. I was just putting them into the truck."

"That's not a truck," her eye twitching, "THAT'S A GARBAGE CAN!"

"Oopsy, my mistake!" Aiden, the ram, giggled and hopped back into the house leaving a very angry goat behind.

"They give me a headache" "Skye, they give us all headaches" Tempest, the bull, replied with a sweat drop on her head.

"So, what's in Japan?" Cody, the crab, asked, questioningly

"People of course." Answer Gypsy, the Gemini, sweetly, tilting her head just a little to the left, with a smile. Mean while making her dark half gag.

"What….what, don't…….don't people in…in the place….Japan, eat fish? That's not right, wrong. You know fish are shinny like nickels, oh oh oh NICKLE!" Pearl the fish leaps into the air and lands on the floor, grabbing for the shinny nickel Gypsy's dark half tossed on the floor, in order to stop the fast rambling of the spastic Pisces.

"We are going to Japan, because Margo says odd things seem to happen more often there, so our actions won't be as easily noticeable." Explained Leo, as he packed up the last of the family's boxes from the house.

"I don't see why we can't have some one do this for us. I mean we are rich and going to Japan, we don't want to look like poor people do we?" Asked Vanya, the very bored and irritated 23 year old.

"Where is Aunt Margo? I thought she would be leaving with us." Questioned an 18 year-old Cody the crab with an evil smirk on his face. Thoughts of pinching people without being punished ran through his head

"Margo is going ahead to get our homes all arranged. Also, don't even think about pinching people. Margo left me in charge. Now, we are getting into the cars and going to the airport on time" said a very stern-faced Leo.

All twelve people piled into the cars. Leo was in the front car with Gypsy, Pearl, and Cody. Riding in the second car was Skye, Sahara, Lilly and Vanya. In the last car was Tempest, Alarice, along with Aiden, and Caira (fighting as usual).

* * *

"Something is coming. Something that feels…ominous." The small, sickly looking young man with dark hair and eyes muttered. 

Hatori looked up quickly at Akito with his usual stoic face, "What is it?"

"I don't know, it just feels like something big is going to happen." He said as he turned away from the window and adjusted the sleeve of his yukata which was currently slipping off his left shoulder, exposing sickly white skin.

* * *

"We're Here!" Lilly, the Libra, shouted as she threw her arms into the air at the airport. 

"Yeah, but I think some of use are worse for wear." Sahara, the scorpion, said in a mocking tone.

"Oh Pearl, your airsick, but wait you're a fish, Ha!" Gypsy, the Gemini, concernedly said, walking over her very nauseous cousin to comfort her.

"Moving on, where do we go from here?" Asked Tempest, the bull, while walking out of the airport doors carrying three luggage bags (only one of which was hers).

"Well, we are all going to meet with Margo; she wishes to discuss the situation and such. We will go to the main house, now." Informed Leo, looking over his family to make sure everyone was present and accounted for.

The cars sent to pick up the incoming family rolled up to the curb and escorted the Taiyou family to their estate. Everyone was quiet; even the ram and the goat had ceased arguing.

'Well, I guess the prospect of seeing Margo has made everyone nervous,' thought Alarice, the siren, while looking out the window. "I wonder if I will ever find someone who will understand."

"Where here!" declared Vanya, the virgin, as she shuffled around a bit to gather her things.

Sky, the centaur, whistled in approval. Gypsy, Pearl, Aiden, and Caira all nodded in reply.

"WOW! It is hug, you know how many girls I can get to come over and _have a lot of fun with?_" questioned Cody.

"No pinching. Now come over here and help with the luggage." Said Sahara, while glaring at the young crab.

While the family gathered boxes and luggage into the main house Leo slipped out so he could talk to Margo and see when she would like to address the group. Turning down a corridor he could hear people talking, and the yelling of Caira as Aiden dropped a box on her foot. Smiling, he turned down anther hall. Seeing the sliding door, he approached it. When he opened the door, he eyed Margo. She was sitting at a small tea table pouring tea for two.

"I heard you coming." Margo said in a light, happy tone. "I have not seen you in a while. Come, sit and have some tea with me."

Leo walked over and bowed. "Thank you. It has been a while. I guess you know why I have come?" he said in a similar light voice.

"Yes, I think I will talk to everyone tonight, after dinner. Everyone is tired, and hungry. Besides there is something larger I need to talk to you about." She looks up at him with a more somber look in her eyes. Leo knew she was serious about something, and probably for a good reason. Placing is cup down, he leans in to hear more closely, "What is it?"


	2. Boundaries

**Attention:** TheKnightsOfThePentagonalOttomen Do Not Own Fruits Basket or any of the included characters. We do however own the Taiyou Family! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Boundaries 

"Gypsy, are you going to make dinner, or are we going to order out?" asked Skye, going for the phone.

"No, I'm tired. Lets get take out." She replied in a sleepy tone.

As Skye called a restaurant to place an order for twelve people; everyone was going about their business. Gypsy went into a room she claimed and fell asleep. Tempest Aiden, Caira, and Pearl claimed one of the living rooms and chose to play cards on some assortment of boxes. Vanya went into her room, to do who knows what. (She always shuts her self in her room.) Alarice went into the large bath area, where she would probably spend half of the night, well until dinner arrives anyway. Leo was still talking with Margo. Cody was with Lilly in the garden, and Sahara was in her room reading a depressing book as usual.

Everyone was gathered around a large table, six of the cursed family members on one side, and the other six on the other. Margo glides into the room, wearing a long gray dress, perfectly fitted to her body.

"I am so glad to see all of you, I know you are tired from you flight, others sick." Smiling caringly at pieces, who in turn smiled wirily back. "I know you are busy with unpacking, and with other business, but there are thing we need to take care of before the week is out."

Looking around at everyone to see if she had their undivided attention, Margo continued. "I am saddened to announce that some members of the family will be going elsewhere to live."

A quite murmur went through the table, only a few people stayed quite. Margo waited for the talking to cease before she continued.

"In addition, all the younger children are to attended, middle or high school, which will require you to take an exam to see if you are eligible to got the school, in addition they will require you to wear…….. uniforms." Smiling a little evil smile.

"That is not fair, I object to being forced to wear a skirt." While Tempest slammed her fist on the table in disgust.

"Fine then, wear the boys, but you will go and you will wear a uniform," announced Margo more firmly. "In addition, the older members of the family have the right to go and live on their own, but will be watched and will continue to have contact with me at the main house." The older members of the Taiyou family nodded in reply of their understanding. "Now for more person to person rules." She looked over each member to think of what each person may or may not do while in the real world or at school.

"Now, Caira and Aiden, I do not want to hear about you two fighting too much, we need to get along here as a family."

"But the ram always starts it, tell her to stop." Exclaimed the goat in a protest.

"You ask for it every time." Snickered Aiden.

"I don't care who starts it I don't want to have hear about it and have to apologize to anyone's teacher or parents." Scolded Margo ending the argument. "Alarice, you are not allowed to go out for the school choir, and try to keep your attention of the opposite sex low, we don't need another of your power trips." Margo said seriously but smiled. A few people at the table laughed Alarice blushed and hid her embarrassment.

"Now Pearl, pay attention."

"Yes!" Pearl replayed looking up at attention like she was coming out of a daze.

"Do not. I repeat, do not go out for the swim team, or near any water with out my permission, do you under stand?"

"Yes, yes…water bad, do not go into or yes, permission needed, for thing and yeah……." She trailed off while looking into a cup of tea watching the steam float from it. Shaking her head and smiling, Margo moved on to the next person.

"Tempest, I don't want to hear you getting into so many fights. The last time you were seen as a bull running through the town. You will wear a uniform, whether it is a boys or girls I don't care. But you will behave or you will leave to some were else under my supervision." Tempest was shacking with anger, but nodded a reply.

"Sahara, I don't want to hear about you punching or kicking people. Other then that you know what you are and are not allowed to do. Or at least I would think so after such a long time.

I will also name those of you who will be allowed to live on their own, should they chose to do so. Leo will stay at the main house, and so will Lilly. Skye has chosen an apartment; that is one train ride away from the main house. Cody will be living with him. Vanya will be given a house a little ways from here that is also a short ways from the school some of the children will be attending, so some of you will go live with her."

Vanya nodded in understanding, as long as she got the biggest and best room.

'Oh man! I hope I won't be me, I won't be able to study very well with her around to annoy me.' Alarice thought to herself.

Hearing the clock strike 11 o'clock, Lilly yawned, and Sahara was loosing interest in the conversation and was nodding off.

"Well I think it is time for every one to go to bed. Tomorrow all the children will be going to take the entrance exams for school so go to bed. But, I would like all the older Taiyous to stay; I have other news to tell you."

All the children got up and bowed to the head of the family and said good night. As the children went into the rooms they had temporarily clamed, four of the Taiyou family members lingered in the hall. Tempest looked at Alarice, Aiden and Caira. It was Alarice who broke the silence.

"That was intense, and I wonder what Margo had to say to the others that she could say in front of us?"

"I don't know, but I really don't want to wear a uniform." Complained Tempest, crossing her arms in a pouting mood.

"Well, at least Margo didn't yell at you." Complained Caira, leaning against the wall in a relaxing position.

"Hay 'Goat', you were not yelled at! But yeah, what do you think Margo is telling them?" questioned Aiden.

"Shut up! I don't need to hear it from you, besides I think we need to go to bed, we have an exam tomorrow that we can't get out of." Caira announced.

"Yes, we must go, besides I want to do well on the test." Continued Alarice, smiling.

"Yeah you being the smarty pants of the family, but even I am tired." Tempest yawned, turning to go to bed. The others followed Tempest as she headed for the bedrooms to go to sleep. Alarice turned to stare back at the empty hall to the closed door. Thinking, "What is she telling them, that she can't tell us?" Turing back in the direction of her bed, she sleepily climbs under the covers and goes to sleep.

* * *

"Aunt Margo, what is it that you can tell us but not the others?" Questioned Skye in a concerned voice.

Margo looked over the people left. She looked at each individually to see that she was serious. Cody looked around to see who all was there. He noted Vanya, Skye, Leo and him self. Feeling very proud of him self for being included.

"Long ago in feudal Japan, there was a lord of a great manor. His family was vast and great, but he himself was cruel and uncaring. One day the lord did the most unthinkable, evil, uncaring, thing. In that action a higher power curses him and his family. He would die at a young age, and hold the weight of the curse. His descendents after him would do the same. But, not only did the lord suffer the curse but so did the rest of his family, for they did not stop him, or speak out against him. So in return they were cursed. The curse stated that the members of his family would turn into one of the animals from the Chinese Zodiac if they were ever held closeby some one of the opposite sex other than members of the family. These transformations could also occur when their body was under stress.

This family has lived with this curse just as we have with ours for generations. They also live in Japan, so we must be careful, things can arise that will cause great complications for both families."

Finishing the story Margo sighed from exhaustion and sadness. Everyone was quite, thinking over the information they just received. Leo understood completely. It was a little while before someone broke the silence.

"So…" Started Vanya, everyone turns to look at her as she continues to talk. "What is this family's name?" Looking strait forward at no one in particular, Margo just calmly replied, "Sohma."


	3. First Day of Class

**Attention:** TheKnightsOfThePentagonalOttomen Do Not Own Fruits Basket or any of the included characters. We do however own the Taiyou Family! Enjoy!

Authour's Note: Spring Break! Do not expect an update for at least two weeks!

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Day of Class**

"That was hell, I didn't like that all, tell me I failed and I don't have to take more tests like that one." Whined Sahara, as she slumped and walked into the house going strait into the living room.

"I wasn't hard at all, I can't wait 'till they call and tell me I got a high enough score to be my classes room representative." Alarice exclaimed clenching her fists near her chest looking up at the ceiling dreaming of the power she would get.

"You need help, and I don't think even Leo could help you there." Vanya coolly responded. Not even looking up from her magazine.

"At any rate, it is decided Caira, Alarice, Aiden and Tempest are going to Kaibara High School. Sahara and Gypsy will be going to a different high school, so they will stay at the main house. Pearl and Lilly will attend junior high, at the same school, but I am not sure if the same class." Leo said as he was coming into the house. He took of his coat and hung it up. "The school year started a week ago so it was good timing we came as we did. The kids don't have to worry too much about the work they missed." Leo continued as he changed into his house slippers and picked up a cup a green tea.

"Oh yes before I forget. Alarice, you got a very high score on the exam and you will be one of your home room representatives. But, you are second. You will get more details when you go to class on Monday." Finished Leo. He didn't even looking at Alarice.

"WHAT! Who got the higher score? Now I won't be as widely know as I should be." Alarice shouted in disgust. "Well, I guess I will work hard and see who is better to rule."

She stomps off. Everyone was watching the display, except Aiden and Caira. Aiden was teasing Caira about going to the same school.

"Well at least I don't have to live with you, bitchy ram!" Shouted the goat to shut the ram up.

"Yeah right! You, me, Alarice and Tempest are going to go live in the house with Vanya. Man, you are dense." Teased Aiden, just to piss off the goat even more.

"Well at least it will be quieter in the house when those two leave." Spouted Sahara, to Gypsy. She nodded in reply.

Aiden cut short her teasing of the goat, and turned to Tempest who was drawing pathetic pictures again.

"Hey Tempest did you notice, when we were at the school, all the people looking at us? Well, at Alarice?" asked Aiden, Tempest just looked up from her drawing, and sat there thinking about it.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I do remember feeling something, like we were being watched or something." Caira said, after she stopped. She hissed at Aiden.

"Yes, even when we split up to take the test, I felt like I could feel some one watching me or something like that." Tempest said aloud, still thinking over who could make _her_ feel like that.

'It felt like I just wanted to pick a fight with who ever was making me feel that way.' Tempest thought to her self. Eyeing over her picture she made she picked it up and ripped it to pieces in anguish. 'I'll never be able to draw like Alarice. If only I could get a hold of her journal with all the pictures in it', she thought with a sigh.

* * *

"Did you feel something too, Momiji?" Asked Haru Sohma, a white haired kid, with necklaces and earrings. Two other boys were standing with Haru on the roof of the school, after hours. 

"Yeah, it felt like someone was near me, but no one really was you know?" "What about you Yuki? Did you feel anything?" Momiji asked. Yuki Sohma, was a slim, handsome guy with gray/purple hair. He was thinking over a similar feeling he had, like he was not alone.

"Yes, but I did not think it was that big of an issue. When I asked Miss Honda she

said she didn't feel anything strange. So, I brushed it off." Explained Yuki, still contemplating over the strange sensation.

"What about Kyo, do you think he felt it too?" questioned Momiji in a cute light voice. "Probably. If we all felt it then I'm sure he did." Answer Haru. "It's getting late. I think is time for use to go home."

The other two nodded, they went separate ways. Yuki walked home at a slower pace than usual, still thinking about that weird feeling he had. He then silently wondered if he would feel it again as he walked into Shigure's house; taking off his shoes and putting on his house slippers.

* * *

As Leo dropped the four high school bound Taiyou members off in front of Kaibara High he yelled "Don't forget to go to the office. I will know if you don't go." Alarice quickly turned and bowed, replying "Don't worry Leo. I'll make sure they get to the office." 

"Damn goody two shoes Siren" Aiden, Caira, and Tempest all muttered before turning to follow a very graceful Aiden into the building.

"Hey, look at her." Said one boy standing a few yards away. "Who? What are you talking about?" asked his friend. "You see that girl in the short skirt, walking with the other girls?" he answered. "Yeah I see what you mean, she is beautiful. What's her name?" asked his friend. "I don't know, but I hope she is in my class. I saw her last Friday and I can't stop thinking about her." Both guys sighed in loving admiration.

Soon, a horde of boys were gathered in the hall, watching her every move. They all wondered what she was doing with a girl dressed up in a guy's uniform as well as the two other girls arguing about something pointless. Finally a senior from class 3-B, walks out of the horde and goes to talk to the intoxicating new girl.

"Wow, you see Gechi, man he's brave." "I don't think I would have the confidence to go up and talk to her." A low murmur spread through the group of guys.

"Bitchy Ram!" shouted Caira. "Stubborn Goat!" replied Aiden. Back and forth they repeated theses insults to each other.

"This could take awhile not to mention the bad impression we are giving off." Said Alarice in embarrassment.

"**KNOCK IT OFF**!" Yelled Tempest

"Jeez, she's in a grumpy mood." Caira and Aiden said in an agreement for once.

"Hello" said a tall dark brown hair man, with a friendly smile. "I could not help but notice you." Alarice turns to him with a winning smile, while surveying him with her eyes. "Why thank you, I didn't know I was so interesting to look at." She added with a giggle. The mob of guys drooled over her sweet voice and cute giggle, then drop to the ground of all the weight.

"Allow me to introduce my self, I am upper class man Gechi, of class 3-B. I would love to know you name miss." Gechi smiled in a way that meant he was good at romancing.

"I am Alarice, Alarice Taiyou. These are my cousins Tempest Taiyou, Aiden Taiyou and Caira Taiyou. We just moved here." Alarice replayed as the bell rang to tell everyone to get to class.

"Well we must be going, I hope to see you again some day." Smiles Alarice, as she dragged her cousins to the office. The horde of guys watched as their newly discovered goddess walked into the school. Making each of them even later to their home room.

As the group crowded around Gechi, every one of them asking, "So what is her name? Did you find out any thing about her?" Gechi smiled a wolfish smiling saying, "yes her name is Alarice Taiyou. A goddess among girls."

* * *

"Every one, please take you seats, we have two new students." The teacher of classroom 2-D announced. They looked to the front of the room to find a breathtakingly beautiful blue haired nymph, dressed in the shirt skirt style of the school uniform, and an auburn haired girl who was cute but paled in comparison to the goddess beside her. 

"Come in; come in please introduce your selves." The teacher invited. The two girls enter with a bow to the teacher, walked to the front of the room and bowed to the class. "Thank you, very much. I am Alarice Taiyou." "And I am Aiden Taiyou." The other girl bowed energetically.


	4. Later That Day

**Attention:** TheKnightsOfThePentagonalOttomen Do Not Own Fruits Basket or any of the included characters. We do however own the Taiyou Family! Enjoy!

**Author's Note**: Sorry I took so long to post! I had two tests this last week! Hope you like it. Chapter 5 will be posted soon.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Later That Day…**

As soon as Yuki and Kyo Sohma heard those names something in them pulsated, something familiar, making them freeze for a moment.

"Aiden, you can sit next to Kyo. Kyo Sohma please raise your hand. I would also like to announce that Alarice is your new second chair class representative. So you can sit next to this class' first chair representative Yuki. Yuki Sohma please raise your hand." Both boys raised their hands and the girls took their seats. Alarice was unnerved by something and so was Aiden. Yuki and Kyo also had this feeling that something just wasn't quite right.

Meanwhile in classroom 1-D, a tall, red-haired, green-eyed girl was slouching in front of the class. No one could take their eyes off of her, because she was wearing a boy's uniform. Next to her stood a shorter, cute, stubborn-looking girl, with shoulder length dirty blonde hair. After Tempest and Caira were introduced to the class, Tempest was forced to sit behind Hatsuharu Sohma, while Caira sat to the right of a blonde haired kid name Momiji Sohma: All four feeling the same ominous cloud of emotions that their cousins had felt.

"Well that was fun, don't you think Aiden?" asked Alarice smiling, as they walked down the hall to meet their younger cousins. Alarice was smiling because she was being noticed by all of the boys in the school. She just loved the attention.

"I felt sick, let's just get the other two and go eat, I am hungry." Proclaimed Aiden in a poor mood. Just then they spotted Tempest and Caira heading their way. They were just about to leave to find a nice spot for lunch when a senior boy with two other girls stopped them.

"Excuse me but I am Makoto Takei, Student body president. As president I can not allow you Tempest Taiyou, class 1-D, to wear a boy's uniform," he proclaimed in a haughty manor. "Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it? _Punk_." sneered Tempest angrily. Dumbfounded, for a lose of words, he jumped back, "It is against the student dress code and I must enforce these rules out of fairness for the other students." "I'll tell you what you can do with those rules. You can shove them up your…"

Tempest was cut off when Caira slapped her hand over her mouth before she could finish her statement. "I must apologize for my cousin's rude behavior. However, she did get special permission to wear the male attire. I hope she did not offend you." Piped in the sweet and enchanting words of Alarice. Completely taken back by this beautiful girl, Makoto just continued to look at her in awe. "Umm, yeah well we've got to go eat. See you later." Aiden spouted.

"That was close. Hey, Tempest why don't you just throw some guy in the pool instead of picking a fight with the school's president, you idiot." Bantered Caira. "I know you can throw that damn Momiji kid in the pool. That will dampen this spirits." Caira laughed sardonically as the picture unfolded in her head. "Ha! Like I would waste me time on the little brat. I would go after that white and black haired kid, something about him really ticks me off." Said Tempest in an attempt to explain her rage.

As they gathered their lunches they were looking for a place to eat. Looking around, all they found were eyes; everyone's, especially the boys, just watching them.

"Oh man! There is no place to eat. I'm so unnerved, first the damn, little, hyper-active blonde bouncing ball, and now lunch…….." Caira started shaking.

"Come on, the goat is going to flip out and really give everyone something to look at." Tempest said while pushing Caira out side. While out side, the four found a large tree, right next to the outside swimming pool. Aiden, the ram, chose jumped up into the tree to sit on the only low branch. Caira, the goat, took the farthest position from the ram as possible while still under the tree. Alarice, the siren, took the place right under the ram. Tempest, the bull, sat a-ways from the trunk, just relaxing.

Lunch was winding down, and Aiden finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "So, what's going on with those Sohma guys?"

"How the hell should I know? They just give me the most unnerving feeling!" Caira shouted.

"How should we know? Hay, Alarice do you think we should tell someone like Vanya or something?" Tempest asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

Lifting up her head, opening her eyes to look up at the sky, and turning her head to look at the roof of the school bringing an all too familiar black and white haired kid into view. Noticing Alarice, Hatsuharu immediately turned his head away fearing unwanted eye contact.

"I don't think so! We can deal with this on our own." Alarice says seriously, not taking her eyes off the roof. "Besides, I believe they feel then same thing we do. I want to show this whole school who has the power over the masses. I am not going to let those Sohmas side track me from that goal." She continues while showing the sweet smile she loved to show off.

'She will be mine!' Thought Gechi, staring out at Alarice from inside one of the classrooms. 'But, I know I am not the only one with this on my mind. The club is already forming and I will be damned if anyone besides me takes the lead. We will have power and influence and I will have her for my own.'

"President Gechi, we have almost a third of the school in the club. All we have left to do is decide on a name. No one can agree, so we whant your option." One of the younger boys stated plainly."We will be the 'Goddess Alarice Fan Club', for she is a goddess among girls." Gechi answer in triumph. Nodding is head, he continued to think 'Yes, that is who we are, and we shall protect her from other men.'

"Yuki, I don't understand this feeling when the Taiyou girls are around." Momiiji announced to the group. "Yeah, it is really confusing, it is like I feel them when they are around, and it is like a vibe." Hatsuharu chimed in after turning his head away from the four girls looking up at them every so often."I know what you mean; it scares me to think if Miss Hanajima can feel it too. But no one else feels it but us four." Yuki replied still wondering what is it about the Taiyous that sets them off. "Do you think we should tell someone like Hatori, or Shigure?" Momiji asked very quietly."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? What are they going to do, make them disappear because we don't feel right about them? They're living people! Besides we can take care of this." Kyo shouted in annoyance. "Stupid cat, we might have to tell them some time." Yuki retorted. Just then the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. "Lets go. We can deal with this problem later." Hatsuharu states walking to the door.


	5. Ideas And Pride

**Attention:** TheKnightsOfThePentagonalOttomen Do Not Own Fruits Basket or any of the included characters. We do however own the Taiyou Family! Enjoy!

**Author's Note**: Gomen! Sorry it took so long for me to edit this chapter so it could be posted! I was booted off my network the last two weeks of school and I just now got my computer hooked back up to the net. Blah, blah, blah. Excuses, excuses, excuses. The rest of TKOTPO have been hounding my ass about it. Gomen! I am not worthy of the page space I am taking up. Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! - Editor of TKOTPO

This chapter is dedicated to **SpiffyElf, Nessa, Chibi-Chan, Toitie, the Minion, the Queen Of Bad Comebacks, Heather's Amazing Technicolor Hair **and the **Goddess Of Lesser Table Scraps**. Without your constant nagging, invisible chop-sticking, and mock dueling, none of this would have been possible. ; p P.S. I love you guys!

* * *

Chapter 5: Ideas and Pride

Over the next few months the Taiyou girls and the Sohma guys dealt with each other. Tempest and Haru still got into useless annoying fights. Momiiji continued to pester Caira (to his great delight). Hanajima became fast friend with Aiden through the vocal fights they got into for the most stupid reasons. Alarice was still the model student, getting along with anyone and helping where ever she could. She got along great with Yuki and never revealed anything of her sinister side to him.

As the time had gone by, the other students had learned to just deal with the weird feeling they got when ever a Taiyou came along; just as they had with the Sohmas. The time for the annual School Festival was fast approaching, and people were planning for a fundraiser. The computer lab needed more up-to-date computers. So the main point of the fair was to raise money. None of the Taiyous had problems except for Alarice. Her first problem came when someone decided to start an Alarice Fan Club. She was always being watched and never lost a chance to show off; even to Yuki. But that just started cause more trouble for her and when the 'Prince Yuki Flan Club' started to pester her, working with Yuki became an even bigger challenge.

A Senior Board meeting was held for all the class room representatives to attend on the topic of the Festival and any old or new business that needed to be discussed.

"Well, as you all know, we have the school festival coming up. The main event is still unknown. But what we want is an idea that will raise enough money to pay for at least 25 of the new school computers. Any ideas? We are open to any suggestions." Proclaimed the president of the school board.

"How about a bake sale?" some one asked. "No that was done two years ago." Some one retorted. "How about we sell thing we make, like a bizarre or something?" "Yeah or an auction of some sort?" some else piped in.

The debate for the main event was never finalized. All the ideas went down on a sheet and the board asked all representatives to discuss the ideas with their classes. The president also asked to take new ideas for other fundraisers, not just the main event. They were to report back in a week with a list. Everyone gathered their things and some people went up to the president to ask questions and such. While getting ready to go, Alarice spotted Gechi talking to the president of the board: Seeing the president nodding his head very vigorously and writing something down, on a piece of paper.

'Well I guess he had a good idea. It is sweet, I mean, he is the President of my fan club. Power is good' Thought Alarice smiling sweetly.

"You seem happy, do you enjoy going to thiese meetings?" Questioned Yuki ever so nicely, in his sweet caring voice.

"Oh, yes. Things such as this give me a feeling that I am needed among the other students. It…..it makes me feel…..wanted." Alarice stated sweetly, ending on a quiet note (hoping Yuki could not hear). However, Yuki did hear what she said, but he said nothing about it.

'I had no idea, she is so smart, sweet, caring, and well…pretty. I had no idea she felt that way. I think she might understand me, in a way no one else could.' Yuki thought.

"You know, you are really helpful something. I am glad you came to this school; without you I don't think I could handle all the meetings." He said aloud with a true caring smile.

"Thank you so much……Oh I forgot my journal." Alarice announced and dashed back towards the direction of the meeting room to retrieve it, when her wrist was gently grabbed. Alarice stopped dead in her tracks, and turned to see a warm smile on Yuki's face. "I will go get it for you, I don't want you to be late home, and if you would be able to wait…" Yuki was cut off very suddenly.

"NO! I will get it. You don't know what it looks like. Sorry, but I will see you tomorrow. Okay? Bye!" Alarice ran down the hall, turned the corner, and disappeared.

'That was weird; I guess she thought I would read it or something. Oh well. I might as well get going; I have to pick up Miss Honda tonight.' Yuki thought to himself, as he began the long walk to Shigure's house.

Back in the meeting room Alarice grabbed her journal and let out a long sigh as she held it to her chest. "That was close; if some one took it I would so be dead." Continuing to cradle the book for dear life. "What's worse is if Yuki saw it and LOOKED IN! But, his kindness and gentle concern do move me. Oh my Kami, when he grabbed my arm, I felt myself going red in the face. What if I had transformed in front of him. What would I do? What would he do?" She wonders out loud while walking down the hall. 'Don't think about it or you will get embarrassed. Don't ask …Don't….' She told her self, but her thoughts suddenly ceased when she saw the three girls who were blocking her way through the hall. All of them were standing with their arms crossed and their legs parted. 'Obviously they wanted to be in my way. Wait! Do I know the middle girl?' Alarice thinks annoyingly to herself.

"Miss Taiyou, we need to talk. As you might know I am Matoko Minagowa, President of the Prince Yuki Fan club." Matoko snootily said. "Yes, I have heard of this fan club. How may I help you?" Alarice asked sweetly. "As you might know, the club is here to protect the prince from anything or anyone who could pose a threat to him." Yes, I believe I understand your goal." Alarice replied as politely as possible. "But what does this have to do with me?" President Minagowa chose this time to make her point clear. "We want your involvement with the prince to cease by the end of the week. We can find your replacement and we would like for you to never talk to the prince again, do you understand?" Matoko spouted out fuming more and more.

Taking in a breath Alarice looks directly into the taller girl's eyes and calmly but flatly states, "No." "No?...What do you mean no, we are protecting Yuki and what he needs is protection from you." Matoko says while stepping forward in protest.

"Yuki does not need protection from me, he needs protection from you. Your club is so obsessed about him that he feels like he can never be himself. Try talking to him. Be his friend. What is wrong with you? I did not know talking to someone was illegal. I will continue to fulfill my duty to my class. I am sorry if this throws a wrench into your little plans but, quite frankly I don't care. I will NOT follow your rules. Especially if there is no good reason behind them." The three girls continue to stand and gawk with a look of pure shock written on their faces as Alarice bows slightly and walks right past them. She continues her walk down the hall. "What makes you so special to say you don't have to follow the rules of the club, are you saying your better than Yuki? Who the hell are you?" Matoko yells down the hall at her. "How dare you!" shouted another girl beside her. "What do we do now?" The third girl asked ever so quietly.

Alarice turns around with a very calm and proud expression on her face. "I am Alarice Taiyou, and I never said I was better than Yuki." Stepping out side and looking strait into the clear, vast sky, 'I will prove to the entire school that I am, in fact, better than Yuki.' She thinks to her self as she smiles sweetly and heads towards home to plan for the next day.


	6. Chaos Loves Company

**Attention:** TheKnightsOfThePentagonalOttomen Do Not Own Fruits Basket or any of the included characters. We do however own the Taiyou Family! Enjoy!

**Editor's Note:** Gomen! Once again I have shirked my editorial duties for an extended period of time. I have spent the last two weeks preparing to head back to school, and have just finished setting my computer back up. However, now I am in direct killing radius of the author, so there should be no problem having more timely updates! I love you **SpiffyElf!** –Editor of TKOTPO

Chapter 6: Chaos Loves Company 

"Get your shoes on! We are going to be late." Tempest shouted out at Aiden and Caira. "Well if that DAMNED RAM didn't hide my shoes we would already be leaving." Exclaimed the Goat while glaring at Aiden.

"Will you people just GO? You are late and since I am your guardian it's my ass on the line not yours." Vanya said, announcing her presence to the room. She was leaning against the door frame. Hair a mess while wearing loose baggy clothing. "By the way, where is the power hungry, Alarice?"

"She had after school class committee, we have a school festival coming up and 'As class room representative I must help as much am I can', she said." Aiden quoted shrugging her shoulders.

"She brought it upon herself, she just wants the attention." Caira said coldly.

"Well, lets go she will meet us there, she knows the rules." Tempest explained, as she started to walk away. Leaving Aiden and Caira running to catch up to the fast walking bull.

'Wonder if Margo will tell them, well if she does I hope I don't have to get involved' Vanya thought to her self as she waved half-heartedly good-bye to the girls.

"Hey Sahara do you think we will see everyone there?" Gypsy asked sweetly while walking home with the scorpion.

"Who knows, besides I have other things to think about." Sahara answered, sighing.

"Yeah, that's right you have to tell Margo that you got into another fight with Kono, _again_." Dark Gypsy announced with a smirk.

"SHUT UP!" "It's not a big deal any way." Sahara shouted.

"Yeah it is you have bruises." Goody-to-shoes Gypsy pointed to her bruised arm. Sahara covered the bruise with her other hand and turn the hurt arm away so Gypsy could not see it. A long silence came between them until Gypsy broke the quiet.

"I don't understand." Gypsy said putting her right index finger on her chin and tilting her head. Making it look like her was thinking. "If you like him that much, why not tell him? I am sure he likes you back if he fights you so much." Goody Gypsy smiling with her head still tilted.

"If your head stays in that position it will get stuck." Announced a familiar voice out a no where. In surprise Gypsy snapped back into one person and Sahara jumped only a little and continued to cover her arm. Turning in unison to see who could follow them on their property. (Gypsy and Sahara live at the main house which has a long drive way in a sense covered with trees and such so no one really does down the way unless this live there)

"SKYE!" the girls shouted in unison.

"Skye...Skye, and Skye, with Sahara with the hair-a, ha ha, and Gypsy. Their here, their here, their here, their here, their here" Pearl shouted and rambled out loud. Bouncing Up and down continuously.

"OH NO! Three people! THREE PEOPLE! That is not even. One too many, or…or…or one not enough. Save them, don't let them in. THE BALANCE!" Shouted Lilly the now transformed hyperactive Pixie-Bob cat. All four Taiyou members laughed at the cat running around and around in circles.

"Lilly, is it not true that the middle person is even for they have one person on each side of them?" Leo asked out from the shadows came with the question to the cat. Lilly stopped dead in her run. Her eyes wide she froze. Slowly she moved into a sitting position. She lifted her head and looked up ad Leo.

"Your right, I'm better." She said in a singly happy tone.

The family gathered into the house to see the Crab was there sitting at the table smiling his cheeky smile.

"Welcome, welcome, sit, sit. I have missed you all. Sahara, how about a hug?" Cody asked getting up and running over to give the unwilling scorpion a hug.

"I am glad to see everyone is gathering and having fun too." A voice coming from the room in the corner said.

"Aunt Margo!" Lilly the Pixie-Bob cat shouted right as she transformed back into her normal ditsy self. Everyone bowed their heads in respect. She nodded in response.

"Please everyone sit, we only have to wait for four more people to come." Margo said, dismissing Lilly to go change into some clothing.

"Four? Who's not coming?" Gypsy asked in surprise.

"Vanya, she has some court issues and other things to take care of so she won't be able to make it." Margo explained while receiving a cup of tea from Leo. Every member but Margo and Leo turned their gaze at the crab and just glared.

"What? I haven't done anything _that_ illegal…yet……." Cody tried to defend himself (with little luck).

"He is right; Vanya is working on estate issues." Margo explained. Everyone accepted her answer and continued to talk until Tempest came in through the sliding door; she bowed her head to Margo and took a seat. She was soon followed by the tormenting ram, Aiden and the angry goat, Caira. They both stopped abruptly and bowed their heads in unison as respect to Margo and took their seats opposite from each other.

"Where is Alarice, I hope she did not forget." Margo asked, noticing Alarice was not currently a part of the "dynamic" trio.

"She had after school committees: She is on her way now." Aiden piped in after shoving a rice cracker in her mouth.

"Well, we shall all sit here and converse quietly for the time being. Anyone who feels like sharing their day need only speak. But please do not be too loud; I'll have you explain every detail of your entire day if you give me a headache." Margo explained with a sweet smile on her face. Everyone continued their conversations (fairly quietly) as they awaited Alarice's return. Knowing how much Aunt Margo loved trap games.

'I am going to be late. Aunt Margo is going to kill me.' Alarice though to her self as she walked quickly through the halls. 'Those girls made me late!' Alarice made it to the entrance area and heaved a sigh. Not noticing the person in the shadows behind her and to the left.

"What is wrong Miss Alarice?" Yuki asked while coming out form the shadows.

GASP "Yuki, you startled me." Alarice jumped a little and starts shaking her head. "Nothing, nothing is wrong. I am just late and I…." She trails off remembering the encounter with the 'Prince Yuki Fan Club.' "…I was just delayed." They stood there and stared at each other, neither one saying a word.

"I hope I am not keeping you." Yuki responded at last.

"Oh no, but I must be going." Alarice bowed to him and starts walking out side then stopped not 10 feet away. Looking up at the clouds (currently white and abundant) she began to speak without so much as a glance back at the Sohma prince. "Yuki, you might want to take an umbrella, it is going to rain soon."

"What...Uh, what about you?" Yuki stood there stunned and slightly flustered.

"Oh, I will be fine, don't worry about me." Alarice responded, turning a kind smile his way. She returned her upward glance towards the clouds beginning to move faster. "Beside, the rain is the only place I don't feel alone." She stated under her breath, sure that it was inaudible. Slowly turning, Alarice said her goodbyes and continued on home.

Yuki continued to stare at her retreating form with bewilderment. There was no doubt that the very sensitive ears of his rodent side herd her incorrectly. 'She feels most not alone while in the rain.' Continuing to stare down the path she had taken., Yuki began to wonder if there was something more to his classmate than he had initially guessed. 'But I don't think I was supposed to hear that last part.' Shaking himself out of his coma, Yuki realizes that he lost sight of her. He chanced a look at the spare umbrellas the school kept in case of bad weather, wondering if she was right. Fifteen minutes later as Yuki found himself walking home, when he noticed the wind beginning to pick up. The sky started to become very dark and a sudden down pour of rain began pelting everyone on the street. Opening up the umbrella he had grabbed out of caution, Yuki calmly continued to walk home with one very confusing question on his mind, "How did she know?"

"I am so sorry I'm late." The wet and calm Alarice exclaimed while bowing to Margo and other family members as she apologized for her tardiness.

"Ah! Alarice since you are the first to speak out loud, you may bet the first to tell us what all happened at school today." Aunt Margo stated with an all-too-knowing smile on her face. Alarice looked up quickly, noticeably intimidated, with a scared look on her face. Her mind screamed 'OH NO!' as her family began laughing; knowing that by her reaction, this family meeting would prove to be very entertaining.


	7. Festival Beginings

**Attention:** TheKnightsOfThePentagonalOttomen Do Not Own Fruits Basket or any of the included characters. We do however own the Taiyou Family! Enjoy!

**Editor's Note:** I was really hoping to have this chapter edited and posted at about the 16th so that it would actually be a month update. However, my mom came up to visit me and I had exams this last week so I was unable to even open the word document! Once again I apologize and ask for your forgiveness! Hopefully this rather long, action-packed chapter will make up for my shortcomings as the editor of TKOTPO.

_This chapter is dedicated to Caira, who was pissed off about not being mentioned more in the previous chapters! P.S. Vanya just likes to torture you…maniacal laughter_

Chapter 7: Festival Beginnings 

"I think I am going to go." Announced Gypsy in a very matter-of-fact tone.

After hearing a statement so out of the blue, Sahara looked up from the table she was doing her homework at.

"What? Go where?" Sahara replied in a half bored tone. More toward the homework she was working on then the statement that was said by Gypsy.

"You know the school festival Alarice was telling the family about. A lot of people are going to go. I want to go." The sweet Gypsy stated while stirring the soup on the stove.

"But, are you going Sahara?" Dark Gypsy question in a mocking tone she was famous for.

Scoffing Sahara replies, "No thank you, I would rather shoot my self in the foot, then go to that stupid festival!" With another hiss, she turned her attention back to the math problem that was starting to tick her off.

"Well, I am going." Sweet Gypsy started getting dishes ready for the soup with a smile. "Besides, it sounds like some kind of auction it going to take place." Dark Gypsy said with and evil smile, "I want to place my bid in. You never know what you can get." Dark Gypsy began laughing manically at that thought.

"Well I am pleased to announce that all activities are arranged except the main even, the officers will be debating it and announce the final plan soon." Yuki Sohma announced to the class.

It was the morning of the week before the festival and all the class where getting ready. "All activates will being dispersed throughout the class so everyone can begin planning the event that they are given." Yuki and Alarice's class was chosen to work on the dunk tank concept.

"So all our class needs to do it get the dunk tank, arrange the prices, the location of the tank and who will be assigned to be dunked." Alarice was listing off the sheet of notes she was taking.

"Well, I got the permission from the P.E. teacher saying we can have the tank right next to the field." Yuki stated turning to Miss Taiyou, with a soft smile.

"Great! Now all we need to do is assign the people to be dunked. The average price is $2.00 per set of three balls. So…?" Alarice looked from the notes to ask the class, "Who is going to be dunked." With a smile that made her look like she was enjoying the task of assigning people.

"Well, I think orange top should go first. I know a lot of people who would _love_ to dunk him in water." Uotani spouted while leaning on the two back legs of her chair to her desk.

"LIKE HELL! YOU DAMNED YANKIEE! BESIDES WHOEVER HAS A PROBLEM WITH ME CAN TELL ME TO MY FACE!" Kyo Shouted to the class.

"Man! Defensive much? What are you chicken? Is little Kyo-kyo afraid of water?" Teased Aiden, who was sitting next to Miss Uotani at the time, while sitting on the desk playing a card game with Miss Hanajima.

Aiden and Uotani started laughing at the remark and the way Kyo was starting to turn red from embarrassment-or anger-no one knew which.

"Uh...Um…Kyo...maybe it won't be so bad. How about I volunteer to be the girl that gets dunked too.?" Tohru asked, trying, not very successfully, to calm him down.

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll do it, and I'll prove I am better then you! You…you WOOSIE, RAM LOVER!" Kyo shouted at Aiden.

In that instant Alarice and Aiden froze. 'Did he find out about me? Does he know!" Aiden thought to her self. "How do you know about that?" Asked Aiden trying to sound calm and uncaring but Alarice knew better.

"I heard you saying it to some friends of yours. You love rams, you weirdo!" Kyo explained, punctuating his point with a laugh. Both Alarice and Aiden made an inner sigh of relief: Their secret was safe.

"Whatever at least I like a cool animal like the ram, unlike a certain CAT lover I know!" Laughed Aiden shouted, Uotani now laughing with her. Everyone was starting to get bored with all the fighting. They soon found themselves thinking about other things planned for the festival.

"Well, I believe Aiden would make a great dunk dummy! With her insulting the people, even more will come to quiet her down." Alarice said looking strait at her with eyes of triumph. "Alright so I am writing down Kyo Sohma, and Aiden Taiyou to be the dunk…"

Just at the moment the intercom rang. The student body president began to speak.

"Quiet everyone this might be important." The teacher shouted to the class. Everyone became quiet and listened to the announcement.

"Attention Kaibra High, this is your student body president Makoto Takei. I am here to announce what the student body office has decided on for the main event in the upcoming school festival. The teachers and main staff have already agreed with our decision so there is no going back. We have decided that he main event is to be an auction. But, not just any auction; as the classroom representatives will be greatly involved. In fact, the officers themselves are going to be auctioned off. We are holding a person action; where anyone can bid on a person of their choosing. If you win, you get to spend an entire day with that person. All officers must have a permission slip signed by a parent or guardian before the day of the auction for the festival on Friday. Thank you for your time, and everyone start saving for the lucky person you wish to bid upon." The President ended his speech with a loud click over the intercom. Everyone was now looking at Yuki and Alarice in amazement.

The two aforementioned students were in complete disbelief. 'Can they really force us to be auctioned? How could the teachers and staff allow such a thing?' Yuki and Alarice were thinking the same thing.

"Hahahahahaha…Yuki and Alarice are going to be sold like cattle." Kyo and Aiden burst out laughing.

"Well, maybe it will be fun?" Tohru announced, hoping to sooth the now chaotic atmosphere in the room.

"You better get you permission slip. You wouldn't want to keep everyone in waiting!" Aiden added jokingly. Everyone else in the room was at that moment, trying to decide who they were going to place their money on; also wondering if the whole thing was really just one huge joke.

"Here you are, you two, your permission slips to be auctioned off, don't forget to bring them back signed." The Teacher was smiling at the two, while holding out two permission slips. Yuki and Alarice walked over and picked them up as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. They were now both looking very down and depressed, thinking about the festival. 'How am I going to get out of this?' Yuki thought to himself as he headed out of the room.

"HAHAHA! That's what you get for volunteering me for the dunk tank!" Aiden laughed in complete joy.

"What does she get?" Tempest asked while walking in their direction, followed by the brooding looking goat.

"Oh, it's just that the announcement over the intercom about the auction applies to Alarice. I won't allow her to worm her way out of being auctioned off like a piece of meat." Laughed Aiden again.

"OH! Be quiet you bitchy Ram!" Caira snapped at the ram. She was becoming increasingly irritated seeing the Aiden so happy, while she had to suffer with a hyperactive little kid.

"So, Tempest what is your class doing for the festival?" Alarice asked trying to sound like her old happy self, with little luck. The four continued on their way out of the school. They were right at the entrance and had begun to swap shoes at the shoe lockers.

"Oh, our class is doing something with rings and bottles, I think its like ring toss but different." Tempest explained with no feeling toward the event at all.

"That stupid little brat Momiji came up with it. I hated the idea but he got the whole class to agree; making everyone forget about my idea! Man I hate that guy! And the way he smiles all the time just makes me wants to punch him!" Caira slammed her fist into the palm of her other hand in anger.

"Well, at least you're not stuck working at the booth with the most pathetic, moody guy in the whole school. I mean, if that white haired freak says one thing about me I am going to…" Tempest trailed off, becoming annoyed at just the thought of working with Hatsuharu Sohma.

"You're going to do what, you man-chick?" Hatsuharu demanded in a very deep, annoyed voice. His eyes became darker, and his face became enveloped in shadow.

"I was saying…" Tempest turned to Haru and started walking ever so slowly toward him. "You are a pathetic, sissy, white-haired freak that I have the unfortunate obligation of working with." Stopping right in front of Haru, where everyone could see the display.

"Heh heh, I know you're a tomboy-chick with a bipolar attitude but, you are just afraid that I am better than you, and you can't handle it! So go run along and start acting like a girl." Haru tilted his head up to take in the whole view of Tempest, who was starting to shake.

'Oh man! Tempest is pissed; I hope she kicks that kid's ass!' Though Caira, while standing next to Alarice. Caira was slouching with her hands in her pocket, only slightly watch the fight taking place.

'When can we go home, hay wait is that who I think it is coming!' Though Caira with annoyance.

'We don't need this, I don't need this. I just hope…' thought Alarice with her mind on other pressing matters.

Haru and Tempest were exchanging verbal insults back and forth. The last thing any of the spectators heard were the two of them shouting, "You unfeminine tomboy!" "You pansy, weak, piece of crap!"

With that last shout they both started moving toward each other. Haru was throwing a punch with his right arm, which Tempest blocked using her left. At the same time the punch was thrown, Tempest tried to kick Haru in the side, only to be block by Haru's left leg, both freezing in the position. Both were surprised the other was able to block their attack. Now they were going to fight each other for real. Now they knew they were both skilled in fighting. They were going to have a showdown.

"COME ON! HIT ME!" Haru shouted and came after Tempest with a left side kick. Tempest stepped back just in time for him to miss her.

Becoming even angrier, Tempest came at him with an upper cut, shouting "BRING IT ON!"

"OH MAN! This is getting good, but I didn't know Haru could fight! Man! Look at them; no one is gaining the advantage." Aiden clenching her fists, with a look of excitement watching the fight unfold.

Just then, Momiji was leading his two older cousins, Kyo and Yuki, to where Hatsuharu was fighting with Tempest. "See, I told you Haru started a fight with that scarlet-haired Taiyou girl from my class. Hey! Where is Tohru?" Momiji once again becoming easily distracted from the major problem at hand.

"She left to go to her job, but never mind about that what are we going to do. Haru has gone black and is now waist-deep in a fight with Miss Taiyou." Yuki said in his soft yet concerned voice.

"We've just got to go and stop them. I'll grab Haru and hopefully we can put a stop to it that way." Kyo said matter-of-fackly. He started to walk over to the fighting pair when a voice stopped him in mid step.

"You weren't planning on stopping the little fight they are having were you?" Aiden asked in the same playful voice she used to mess with Kyo in class.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kyo Shouted, sidestepping Aiden; who continued to block his way.

"Come on, you woos, just let them fight!" Aiden quipped, once again blocking his path.

"DON'T CALL ME A WOOS, AND GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY WAY BITCH!" Kyo shouted again. He started to move past her when he heard her reply to her remark.

"Come on Scardy Cat, leave them alone. Or are you afraid that your cousin might get beat by a girl!" Aiden laughed but stopped abruptly, sliding forward to avoid Kyo's back arm slice aimed for her side.

Aiden instantly went into a fighting stand. Feet apart, hands up getting ready to attack or defend.

"Alright, that's IT!" Kyo shouted and came after Aiden with a right high punch. Aiden cought his punches in her open palm, then using his hand as a brace for a low spinning kick. Kyo reacted just in time to step out of reach, and went back into a fighting stance. Aiden, half crouching on the ground just looked up and smiled.

'Good. I'll finally get the chance to kick this weirdo's ass! I've had an urge to fight with his guy ever since that weird feeling I got when I first saw him.' Aiden thought to herself. She stood up and got back into her fighting stance; again ready for a good fight.

Aiden made the first move; coming straight at Kyo, setting herself up for a kick on his left side right at his ribs. But he was already prepared and blocked her with his left hand. Kyo then readjusted his swing so his left hand landed right on her jaw. Also able to sense his attack, she blocked his attack and used her left hand to push the punch to the right, missing her completely. They broke away to assess each other again; at which point they started fighting again.

While the two fights were happening, Momiji just stood there eating candy and just watching in absolute entertainment. Then he noticed Caira was standing there all bored, and then a thought came to him. He changed his direction and started walking towards her…

"You know, I think you should stop the fighting, I mean your cousins did start it." Momiji informed Caira, a sweet smile on his face; making Caira even more annoyed than she already was.

"Listen you little brat, I could care less if your family or my family gets hurt or in trouble! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Caira declared as she left for home.

"Wait! You have to stop them! Stop! Please! You have to help me stop the fighting!" Momiji complained to Caira.

"I don't have to do anything; and besides………HEY!"

Just then, Momiji grabbed Caira's backpack with a look of absolute determination and began to run around the group laughing.

"Get back here right now! GIVE IT BACK!" Caira shouted and started running after him. When she was just an arms length away, Momiji kicked into rabbit mode and began to run at great speed: Leaving an even more pissed off Caira in his wake.

Meanwhile, Yuki took this time to walk over to Alarice, noticing that she seemed to be very distressed, an almost scared expression gracing her gentle features.

"Are you alright Miss Taiyou?" Yuki asked, his voice saturated with concern. "Oh um, yes. I must apologize for my cousin's behavior. But you see, when they start to fight, it's practically impossible to stop them."

"Oh, no. I am the one who should be apologizing. My cousins are being very inconsiderate. However, I think the best course of action is to let them work this out on their own, don't you agree?" Yuki noted with a sad smile and a tilt of his head. Alarice smiled.

"Is that the best you got?" Aiden question Kyo, after trying another spin kick with no success.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo shouted back, trying to shush her. He was becoming quite agitated, not being able to land one hit. He did keep his spirits hi though, because she had not landed a hit either; meaning it was still a tie and he still had an opportunity to win. The fighting between Aiden and Kyo continued until they noticed something that made them stop cold. They both focused their intensity on the battle between Haru and Tempest's battle. Something wasn't right.

The insult and martial arts battle between Tempest and Haru was slowing a little. For both were getting tired and slowing in the pace they first started out in. The fighters were lagging. It was then that Tempest spotted and opening. Haru was temporarily distracted, looking down at the floor and she took the chance to give him her right upper cut.

But, just at the same moment Haru too saw and opening and was moving low to give Tempest a low kick to the calf. They both contacted but neither blocked: Sending each other flying backwards from the force.

Everyone was stunned at the display. Aiden and Kyo had stopped their fighting to see what was happening. Yuki and Alarice were stunned. Even Momiji slowed down. Caira, however, was too mad to see what had happened. Tempest was on her right knee with her hand over her left calf; while Haru was bending over with his hand covering his left cheek. In less time than it would take to blink, they were face to face with each other. Both of them were holding onto the collars of their schools uniforms, when a splash of cold water cascaded down over the two.

Haru blinked. "That was fun, lets do it again" He stated in his calm, white Haru tone. Tempest just shook her head to free her hair of some of the cool moisture, and replied with a sarcastic smile, "Yeah."

"Well, it was fun, but I think the show is over. Later." Aiden said calmly to Kyo, performing a perfect back flip to remove herself from range before he had time to react. Kyo just stood there stunned and confused.

Even Momiji stopped dead in his tracks; abruptly ending his little fox and hound game with Caira (who was now way beyond pissed). She, had just caught hold of the back of Momiji's shirt when the teacher had run into the hall and splashed Haru and Tempest with the bucket of cold water in an attempt to stop the fighting.

Caira shouted in frustration, "GOD DAMN IT! I WAS SO CLOSE!" She grabbed her bag and started stopping toward the entrance to the school. Aiden was following suit when the female teacher shouted, "Hold it right their Miss Aiden Taiyou! You were fighting too. So you, your cousin Tempest, and Kyo and Haru Sohma will all march your butts down to the principal's office. NOW!"

The four of them started walking down the hall, leaving the their other four family members to stand there and wait.

'Oh great now their going to call our guardian, and then Vanya is going to tell Margo!' Alarice thought frantically to her self.

'HARU! You did it again. How much more trouble can you get into. What if she had bumped into you? What would have happened if you had transformed?' Yuki thought to himself.

"I don't need this! I am going home!" Caira proclaimed, storming out the door.

"I am sorry for all the trouble my cousins have caused, but I too must be getting home. Have a good day Miss Taiyou." Yuki said right after Caira had walked out of ear shot.

"Oh No! I am the one who is sorry. It was my cousin's fault. They love to fight: Especially when their opponents are of equal strength." Alarice piped in with her sweet responsible voice.

With that, Yuki smiled and started his walk home. Leaving Alarice and Momiji alone together, standing at the entrance of the school: Both of them thinking the same thing: 'What can go wrong next?'


	8. To The Slaughter

**Attention:** TheKnightsOfThePentagonalOttomen Do Not Own Fruits Basket or any of the included characters. We do however own the Taiyou Family! Enjoy!

**Editor's Note:** Why should I even try to apologize for not updating in so long? It's been what, a year since MY last update. Please do not be angry with any of the other knights, the author has been done with the next two chapters for a while now, so I'll try to work those into editing soon as well. Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I'm not worthy of those who've bothered to even check this chapter!

"Well I hope you're happy! Making me drive all the way down here to listen to the principle bitch about how you two got into a fight with a bunch of guys at your school!" Vanya complained in a whining tone the others were all to accustom to hearing. "But, it was not all a waist. I saw a really….interesting guy on the way to the office. He looked pretty good in a suit." Vanya was tapping her index finger on her chin thinking about the guy she saw at the school.

"OH! I can't wait to play with him." Vanya squealed in a high school girl tone.

"Vanya, when did we _ever_ care about your love life?" Alarice raise her head from her homework and turned it slightly so she could see Vanya's reaction.

"Hmph. Well, moving on, the two of you; Tempest and Aiden are grounded for two weeks. I will reduce it to one week, if you clean the house and do all the chores for the week as punishment." Vanya said with a smirk on her face. Lowering herself to sit at the hand-polished mahogany table.

"Whatever." Tempest said, not caring what she had to do to get out of an extra week of punishment.

"I'll get started on dinner then." Aiden got up and started cooking, knowing the punishment started today.

Caira smiled with sweet victory apparent on her face. Then went back to her homework.

"That was uncharacteristically charitable of you. Why did you give them a break on punishment? I know you called Margo and told her about all this." Alarice inquired knowing something was amiss.

With a smile on her face, Vanya spun around and smirked at Alarice, "Well if you must know, the principal explained what he thinks happened. I also received some other very interesting information from him. He told me about the school's fundraising festival and how imperative it is that Aiden be present."

"So if she were grounded for two weeks, she would miss the festival and neglect her duty as dunkie for the dunk tank." "You are sick!" Alarice quipped when she figured out what Vanya was planning.

"Not only that, but he enlightened me about how I could contribute. He even asked me to be a judge for a rather intriguing contest." Vanya said as she smiled.

'I bet she charmed him into asking her to judge.' Tempest and Caira thought to them selves with a disapproving shake of their heads.

"But sadly I turned him down. I don't think it would be fair to the contestants. They probably wouldn't be able to concentrate with me standing there in all my magnificence." Vanya said, punctuating the point by flipping her hair and batting her eyelashes.

"Well _that's_ good: We wouldn't want people trying to _buy _you; what with you being a judge and all." Alarice said with a smile. She then started up to her room, wanting time to think alone.

"Actually, while I was on my way out, your principal told me I should be proud you were chosen and that I should come watch the…auction." Vanya put extra emphasis on the last word, making sure it worked it's way into Alarice's head.

"What?" Alarice turned on the third step, facing Vanya with a look of something not dissimilar from fear in her eyes.

"Oh, Yes. I know about your little fund raiser, and I wouldn't want _you_ to miss it for the world!" Vanya declared, holding her permission slip. "You wouldn't want to disappoint the boys who are _sooo_ looking forward to bidding on you."

"Wait! I am not going; I don't even like the idea. Besides Margo won't agree to that!" Alarice cried, trying to find a reason to not go.

"Oh I already talked to Margo; she said it would be alright. Beside I wouldn't want you to miss this for the world." Vanya stated in a very triumphant voice.

Alarice sighed in an odd combination of submission and distress, knowing that nothing good would come from this festival.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So, the day of festival had arrived. Tensions between the Sohmas and the Taiyous were as bad if not worse than they were on the first day of school. Tempest continued to spout insults at Haru and he in turn continued growling and snapping back. Caira was acting just the same to Momiji; as Aiden with Kyo, which pissed him off even more. (Which Aiden enjoyed very much.) Alarice and Yuki were just fine, plastering fake smiles on their faces when they wanted nothing more to frown.

The festival seemed to get off on the right foot. The sun was shinning and a few white, downy clouds dotted the sky. And with the promise of a shirtless Kyo, and an undoubtedly fiery Aiden spouting insults to spur on people's will to hit the target: The dunk tank seemed to become the center of attention. Haru and Tempest were separated in the end and forbidden from working together; leaving only Momiji and Caira to tend the semi-ring toss both together. Momiji was jumping for joy, while Caira looked like she wanted to jump from a 20-story building. Alarice had already switched for the time and was working in the arts-and-crafts area with some of the little kids that were dragged to the festival by their parents. All the while Yuki was taking care of other main stage preparations.

"Wow, it's so cute, and I can't wait to see what all the kids are selling." Vanya said aloud, practically glowing through the booth area.

"A beautiful woman like you could get anything she wanted." A male voice behind her spoke seductively.

Startled, Vanya turned around, pulling a virtual shampoo commercial; her hair billowing around her face. When she spied the gentle smile of the very handsome man the comment had come from, she returned a smile in kind.

"Oh sir, you would be right, but I can't force _everyone_ to loveme." Giggling, Vanya put her hand to her lips and gave the man a wink. Smiling back, he approached her and gave her hand a gentle kiss.

"Greetings. My name is Sohma, Ayame Sohma. By any chance, would you be so kind as to tell me yours? Also I must tell you that I just love you're a-line skirt suit ensemble." Bowing, Ayame waited for a reply.

"Vanya Taiyou, Attorney at Law. Pleased to meet you." Shaking hands, the two went to get some refreshments while they continued their conversation.

"I must admit I didn't mean to startle you, but I was immediately drawn to your outfit. You know I make outfits myself; you should come to my shop. This is my card."

"Sounds like fun. What kind of outfits do you make?" Ayame handed her a cup of tea.

"Well Miss Taiyou, I make custom outfits for just about every occasion. You might even say I make fantasies come true. Hahahahaha." Ayame laughed as they continued to browse the festival grounds.

"So Mr. Sohma, do you have a relative attending this school?"

"Oh my yes! I'm here to support my wonderfully handsome and incredibly shy little brother. He's one of the second year representatives."

"Oh? So you are here for the auction as well then?"

"Yes I am very excited. How about you? Are you here for anyone in particular?"

"My second cousin is also one of the second year representatives."

"Really? And what might their name be? Perhaps I've heard of them."

"She's a transfer student who just came at the beginning of the year, so you probably won't know her name, but I might have heard of your brother from her. What's his name?"

"Yuki Sohma."

"Really? Well I'm not sure if it is the same person, but I also have a few other cousins who go to this school, and I have definitely heard about the Sohma boys from them."

"Wow. I also have three cousins who attend this school. We all have the same family name, so it is very possible they are indeed the Sohma boys you mentioned."

"Hmm. This may turn out to be a very interesting day indeed."

"Yes, I think you're right." The two once again set out to explore the different things the festival had to offer.

-------------------------------- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How does that look?" Alarice asked the little girl sitting next to her. "Its pretty. Can I make one?" the little girl asked, looking up at her with adorable brown eyes. "Of course. All you need is a piece of your favorite colored paper and some pipe cleaners and we'll go from there." Alarice smiled back down at the little girl, and every boy within a five foot radius blushed.

'Man look at her. She is loving all of the attention she's getting and it makes me sick. This whole place makes me sick. But, I guess it is worth it to see that damn Ram get dunked over and over again.' Caira had been watching the entire exchange from one of the shadows behind the building. She had just gotten back from her turn at the ring toss both, and was trying to ensure her freedom from the annoying Momiji.

Caira was done spying on her family members and decided to go get some lunch. She turned to head back towards the food court, but instead walked right into something hard. "Hey! Watch where you're go…oh a goat. I thought…Well anyways, I had better get you back to the petting zoo." 'Oh god! I have to get out of here!' Caira thought frantically. Just as the boy (who Caira now noticed was very handsome) was about to try to lead her back to the small animal enclosure, she bolted…'Got to hide! Got to hide! Got to hide!' "Hey! Get back here, goat!" The boy shouted, trying to catch up with the now hysterical animal.

"Hey look! It's a goat!" a little boy shouted as he sat at the arts and crafts table. Alarice froze in her seat as she spotted her now transformed cousin running for her life across the field. However, as soon as the little boy finished his sentence, he, along with all of the other children at the table, jumped up and began chasing after.

After her brain caught up with her, Alarice realized that she had to find help and get the situation under control. As she scurried off to find Tempest, she ran into Gypsy, who was attempting to buy something. Without a second thought, Alarice grabbed her arm and continued on down her path until she found Tempest hiding under a tree by the pool.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you out of breath? Hey Gypsy!" Tempest asked as calmly as possible.

"Hey, I don't know. Alarice just grabbed me and dragged me here." Gypsy retorted with a smile.

"CAIRA TRANSFORMED, AND IS BEING CHASED BY A GUY AND A MOB OF KIDS!" Alarice yelled as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"WHAT!" Tempest leapt to her feet. "SHIT! I'll get Aiden! We'd better hurry before she changes back!" Tempest yelled running off to find her cousin.

"I'll go after Caira. Gypsy, I want you to help me. If you find her before I do, bring her back here to the tree and hide her." Gypsy nodded in understanding and the two split up. They all knew what would happen if anyone found out.

Caira was running in the direction of the dunk tank, thinking Aiden might be there. She needed cover, and fast. The guy and the mob of kids chasing her were relentless. Caira soon realized that she had another problem. A goat running around is not an everyday occurrence, and before she knew it more and more people were joining up to help them capture the goat.

Barely making it to the booth before the others, Caira was deflated to find only Kyo and a few of Aiden's classmates. Kyo looked at the goat curiously and as the two of them locked eyes, they were both filled with an unsettling feeling. Shaking it off, Caira ran past Kyo and continued to look for a safe place to hide.

Staring after the goat, Kyo thought 'What was that? Why did that goat seem so familiar?' BAMM Kyo flew backwards as the guy chasing the goat all but ran him over. Now in a daze, Kyo had the opportunity go get to meet everyone else chasing after the escaped farm animal. Terrified and unable to move, Kyo stared on in horror as a little girl in the group tripped on her shoelace and landed on his back.

Now surrounded by a cloud of dust from the hundreds of hurried feet, the little girl didn't seem to notice anything and yelled an apology over her shoulder as she hurried to catch up to the others. "OH SHIT!" Kyo shrieked, running off to find a hiding place. He was just thankful for all of the confusion that seemed to follow the large heard of people: Everyone seemed too distracted to have seen him transform.

Back at the other goat hunting party, Tempest was lucky enough to find Aiden and soon they too were searching for Alarice. Waving frantically, Gypsy ran up to the pair holding Caira's school uniform.

"I found it laying on the side of the building. We need to find her as quickly as possible." Gypsy reminded them nervously.

Both Aiden and Tempest were thinking the same thing. A quick check of the back of the school revealed that Alarice was not having much better luck than they were. Hoping, she had already brought the renegade goat back to the tree. The three cousins were standing together contemplating on where Caira could have run off to, when Gypsy heard a low roar. Calling the others attention to it, they listened quietly as the noise steadily became louder. Guessing the direction the vibrations are coming from, they turn to see Caira running toward them as well as a few schoolboys and a horde of children.

From behind they could hear Alarice shouting to Caira. Noticing her cousins, a wave of relief flooded through Caira's body and she ran past them into a group of bushes. However, before the large group of pursuers could react, they crashed right into the Taiyous. POP. The problem was getting worse. Caira had just changed back and was buried half naked in the bushes. The older guys got up, brushed themselves off, and continued searching for the now bushed goat; while the kids were busy trying to get untangled from themselves.

Suddenly the worst-case scenario began to unfold before their eyes as another distinct POP echoed around the area. Aiden had transformed, and there was now a ram standing in the middle of a pile of kids. Luckily the kids were too excited to notice the girl they ran into suddenly went missing.

Gypsy and Alarice stood there dumbfounded and tried to think of a plan to get them out of there. Caira was hiding in the bushes naked, when a hand brushed against her ass: With a pop and a shriek, she transformed back into the goat. The boy who had accidentally touched her didn't know what he was grabbing until the goat came flying out of the bushes and butted him in the stomach. The other boys took this opportunity and backed away. The other half of the reconnaissance group were busy staring at the ram that the kids were petting and playing with which had seemingly come out of nowhere.

Alarice came running up and grabbed the goat around the neck. Whispering into Caira's ear, she said, "I have a plan. Follow along and don't run way!" Caira growled (as best as a goat can), but nodded.

"Oh, thank you boys _sooo_ much. I was in charge of the little petting zoo we had set up, but this one got away. Again, thank you very much. If there is anything I can do to repay you for your help, just let me know." Alarice was pouring every last ounce of vixen sweet magic she could muster into her words. All of the guys had a glazed look in their eyes and nodded as they walked away.

"That was close, come on." Alarice let go of Caira's neck and started over to Aiden rescue. Gypsy was right at Caira's elbow with her clothes, and she had also gathered Aiden's clothes as well. Meanwhile, Tempest was helping an older gentleman who was swept up in the river of people. As she was kneeling on the ground, fuming about her idiotic cousins, she suddenly felt someone's hand on her ass. As a wave of anger and embarrassment swept through her body, and POP there was a bull standing in the middle of the lawn. "Oh I am sorry. I was looking for help. You see I lost my glasses, and I can't see a thing with out them." The old man tried to focus on the person in front of him and saw he was talking to a bull. "Oh my I thought..."

"Oh sir, are your lost?" Alarice knelt down the help the man up. "You are in the petting zoo area. May I help you look for your glasses?" "Oh yes thank you. I am so embarrassed, talking to a bull like that." The man said as he began to laugh nervously. Alarice took him by the arm and began leading him back towards the festival area.

"Hey, there is a bull and a ram! And the goat is coming too!" The kids were shouting and laughing. Caira, Aiden, and Tempest just stood there knowing that if they so much as said a word, the trouble will never end.

"Okay kids, it's time for the animals to go home; so you need to go back to the festival now. Okay?" Alarice just came back walking calmly. "Oh man! Do we have to?" The kids groaned but they all ended up leaving laughing with big smiles on their faces.

The kids were running in a group back to the festival area, talking about the animals. "My favorite was the ram! Did you see his coat? I like the bull! I think it liked me too!" The kids laughed.

"Hey Haru! Did you hear that, they've got a bull! Come on, come on, let's take a look!" Momiji shouted. Haru and Yuki followed quietly. "No thank, with my luck it will follow me home, and I don't need that kind of attention." Haru explained.

"Well it sounds like there are a ram and a goat there as well. I find that very odd. I don't remember any plans for a petting zoo. Also, where do you get a ram from around here?" Yuki questioned. 'I know for sure there were no plans for a petting zoo. What is going on?' Yuki thought to himself.

"Don't ever do this again, or I am going to kick your ass. Do you have any idea how much trouble we could have been in?" Alarice was shouting at Caira.

"ALRIGHT! I get it. It was not my fault. The guy ran into me and then he started chasing me." Caira explained.

"Well, everything is back to normal. No one saw, and now we can go back to having a fun time okay?" Gypsy said smiling at everyone.

"Whatever. I'm going back to the ring toss." Tempest said wearily.

"Oh man, I wish I had a camera. Your face was priceless. The way the kids loved petting you. Oh and don't forget about the cute little one who tried to ride you! Oh I will never forget it." Aiden was laughing her ass off, while Caira was getting redder and redder from anger and embarrassment. Alarice just shook her head and started heading back towards the arts and crafts area. She wanted to take a nap, but knew she had to take care a few things before going home.

"I am sorry for running off like that, I had to go take care of the animals. Now lets get started with drawing, okay?" Alarice smiled at the children. The children decided that they'd had enough excitement for one afternoon; and since they all liked Alarice so much, they decided that drawing wouldn't be such a bad idea.

'Wow, she is really good with kids. I wonder if she's the one that started the petting zoo. I still don't get it though, how did she get the animals into the school without being seen?' Yuki thought to himself as he was watching Alarice with the kids.

"Attention everyone! The main event, our own "Student Auction" is about to begin! Please make you way to the main assembly hall and the main stage area. Don't forget to have your money ready! You want to be ready when your bachelor or bachelorette is up on stage! Thank you!" The intercom announcer announced.

"Ooh I can hardly contain myself! They're getting ready to start the auction!" Ayame mused out loud.

"That's the main reason I came today. My dear cousin is being action and I wanted to be her and support her. I am so proud." Vanya wiped a fake tear from the corner of her eye.

"Oh that is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard! What wonderful family love. My younger brother is be auctioned as well. I shall support him and offer a high bid for him, so we can expand our brotherly bond." Ayame said, practically glowing.

"That is so wonderful! Lets go and support our families!" Vanya said with a smile.

----------------------------------------

"Oh I totally forgot! Oh man, I sooo don't want to do this!" Alarice whined quietly. "What is wrong ma'am?" a little girl asked Alarice.

Alarice smiled, "Well It's about the main event. I am supposed to be in it, but I don't think I'm pretty enough to be auctioned off." The little girl looked up at Alarice in a puzzled look. 'Maybe she doesn't understand the auction part.' Alarice thought.

"I think your beautiful. I wish I was a beautiful as you." The little girl said.

"But, I think your cuter then me. Lets see….." Alarice grabbed some glitter and started sprinkling it in the little girl hair and added a few fake flowers. "There now, you are the princess." The little girl giggled and then, with out warning started putting glitter into Alarice's hair.

"What is this for?" Alarice asked the little girl.

"It's to make you see that your pretty enough to be auctioned off, just like everyone else." The little girl said in a very matter-of-fact tone.

Alarice giggles, "Thank you very much. Well I guess I should get going, huh?"

"I'll cheer for you, okay?" the little girl said while waving good-bye.

'Great, here I go. Man, I hope no weirdos place a bid for me.' Alarice thought to herself as she marched of to the slaughter.


	9. Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

**Attention:** TheKnightsOfThePentagonalOttomen Do Not Own Fruits Basket or any of the included characters. We do however own the Taiyou Family! Enjoy!

**Author's Note: ** I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend's late mother, Pam Reynolds, who recently passed away after a long battle with breast cancer. She was like a second mother to me and always supported me in all of my undertakings. She will forever be missed. Be aware. Get checked. And don't forget, men can get it too.

Alarice made her way towards the auction block. When she arrived, all of the other classroom representatives had already gathered backstage in the waiting room and were anxiously awaiting their cues. To her surprise, even the President of the 'Prince Yuki' fan club, Matoko Minagowa was there; she looked like she had been priming and prepping for at least three hours leading up to the event.

'I don't want to do this.' Alarice whined to her self, and then she noticed Yuki quietly sulking in the corner. Alarice figured she wasn't the only one who was less than enthusiastic about the auction and walked over with a smile on her face.

"So, you ready to be sold?" She asked, trying to get at least a smirk out of him.

"No. But it is for the school, so I guess I should just try to be patient." Yuki smiled back, but Alarice could tell from the look in his eyes that he was anything but and that this was the last place on Earth he wanted to be. 'I know exactly how he feels…"

The auctioneer climbed the steps leading to the podium, took a deep breath, and cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, hello and welcome! I know you've all been anxious and more than likely saving money for this next event. So, without further delay, we present today's main event; The Auction of the Classroom Representatives." The crowd roared with screaming girls and hooting boys, and the apprehension backstage was so thick, that many of the representatives were afraid they would smother.

"This is it!" Aiden smiled.

"This is it!" Gypsy giggled.

"This is boring." Caira griped, annoyed by previous events.

"Lets start the bidding with the third year representatives. First up is the lovely Miss Matoko Minagowa."

Matoko sashayed on to the stage. The guys hooted and whistled. The bidding started. But soon the auctioneer shouted, "Sold for $250. Next up…" The auction continued until the last people to go were the most prized of them all. Yuki Sohma and Alarice Taiyou.

The pair smiled wearily at each other.

"Next up is the man everyone has been waiting for, Yuki Sohma." The girls went wiled.

"Good luck?" Alarice offered.

"You too." Yuki nodded, marching off like an expensive cut of meat.

"We will start the bidding at $50, do I hear 50?" The auctioneer called.

"50!" a girl shouted and jumped at the same time.

"60!"

"70!"

"90!" The bids kept going higher and higher. The fan club was pooling their money.

"500 dollars!" The fan girls shouted. Soon the audience went quiet.

"I hear $500 dollars. Going once, going twice…"

"600 dollars." A voice in the back called.

The voice sounded very familiar, and the three Taiyou girls turn to see Gypsy raising her hand with a sweet innocent smile on her face. They all gawked at her.

"Umm…600 dollars going once…going twice…" The auctioneer looked over at the group of girls to the left of the front stage but they were in shock and they didn't seem to have any more money.

"Sold to the girl in the back for 600 dollars."

Aiden turned to Gypsy in a huff. "Gypsy, why did you buy Yuki Sohma? I thought we told you there was something weird about them."

"Well, I think he is cute and I, for one, would like to see what he is like. Besides what could possibly be so bad about the Sohmas anyway?" Gypsy quipped as she made her way to the stage to pay for her date.

As the commotion began to die down the auctioneer prepared for the next person.

"Okay, and for the last beauty to the block, we have Miss. Alarice Taiyou." The room practically exploded from all of the cheering when Alarice came out from behind the curtain. She was nervous and began fidgeting. In an attempt to calm herself down, Alarice began playing with her hair, and when she flipped it over her shoulder, the glitter that the little girl put in her hair flew around her, adding an extra sparkle to her aura. Everyone swooned.

"Miss. Taiyou's hobbies include playing with kids, reading romance novels, going to the beach, singing, and taking very, very, very…long…baths? Well okay then." The auctioneer smiled as he read Alarice's info card aloud.

'I didn't fill out any personality cards... Unless…' Alarice scanned the crowd and saw Vanya waving at her and smiling; paling when their eyes made contact.

'Oh she is so dead. I SO HATE YOU!' Alarice glared and smiled at Vanya, almost to the point of hurting her self: Yet another fruitless attempt at calming herself down.

"Let the bidding begin, lets start at…"

"90 dollars." Someone shouted interrupting the auctioneer.

"Well, we have…"

"120" Again the auctioneer was interrupted.

"150"

"150? 190 dollars"

"Is that all she is worth to you? 225." The boys were beginning to argue.

"Oh that's my cousin, Alarice Taiyou. She is so wonderful; she's making the Taiyou family very proud." Vanya clapped and glowed with pride, secretly enjoying the misery Alarice must be going through.

"Yes, she is very cute. I must bid for her. But I haven't the slightest how much I should bid." Ayame pondered over how much he had on him. He was, after all, disappointed about not wining the bid for his brother.

"Oh I would wait a little bit longer before placing my bid. You still haven't seen her "true beauty". I think she'll reveal here shining self very soon." Vanya smiled, raising her arms and twisting her wrists and hands with entrancingly fluid movements.

Ayame shrugged. He assumed Vanya was just raving along with the background music.

Alarice was starting the blush. The boys were arguing over how much she was worth and she was more than a little worried that a fight might break out amongst the boys in the group. Suddenly a motion in the crowd caught Alarice's attention. She noticed Vanya doing some kind of dance with her arms while she was sitting.

"Oh no." she whispered, taking a step back.

'She's casting her heavenly light! NO!' But no sooner had she realized what was going on when a beam of sun light broke through the clouds shining down on Alarice. She was now surrounded by a heavenly glow of golden yellow light, making any movement seem divine in nature.

Everyone was in awe. Alarice was looking around frantically.

'How could Vanya use her powers in public!?! Margo is going to be so pissed!'

The president of Alarice's fan club was in deep fantasy mode and when the light cascaded down over her, he nearly died from loss of blood from his nosebleed. "I must have her." Nearly drooling, the president turned and looked over to the other officers an noticed they were doing the exact same thing. But before he could say anything, a female voice cut through the silence, "Sing!"

Then another voice, "Sing!"

"Yeah, sing!"

"Sing a song."

The cheers kept increasing. Alarice was becoming frantic.

'Who started this? I can't sing. Bad things will happen. Well I guess I can say I was forced to.'

"Miss Taiyou, everyone's calling for a song. Will you sing for us?" The auctioneer asked.

Alarice forced a smile onto here face, looking poignantly at Vanya.

"I would love to." She took a few steps forward to stand center stage, the auctioneer handing her a cordless microphone. Taking a look over her shoulder, Alarice looked at the technician, "All You Wanted, Michelle Branch?"

Smiling, he nodded his head.

As the music started to play, a hush came over the crowd and Alarice started to sing.

"I wanted to be like you

I wanted everything

So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away "

After the first few bars, the men in the room were completely mesmerized. As for the majority of the females and a certain amethyst-haired boy, they were unaffected. Yuki sat in the crowd, watching as something unnatural unfold before him.

"I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'll take you away "

"If you want to  
I can save you Alarice reaches out with her hand and pulls back in  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cared"

Alarice looked directly at Yuki and for a moment a wave of euphoria passed between them. Yuki turned away, startled. Alarice just continued singing; she had other things on her mind.

"I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have

To keep me hanging on   
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone"

'Why is Yuki unaffected by the call of the siren? He should be hypnotize along with the other men.'

"If you want to   
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cared"

"All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah"

Alarice began letting more emotion seep into the song. At that point, Vanya started to become worried. 'I thought she would turn down the singing! Oh that little brat is going to be in so much trouble.'

"If you want to   
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cared"

"Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone"

As the music started to fade, everyone began cheering. The girls may have been jealous of her, but they had to admit she could sing. Smiling, Alarice bowed and took a deep breath trying to recover from exhaustion. Bowing again, she whispered, "Release". The link broke instantly and some of the guys were left rubbing their eyes or shaking their heads.

'Good. She released them.' Vanya gave a sigh of relief, thinking to herself she clapped along with the crowd. Mass cheers and applause gave way to loud talking, when a voice cut through it.

"800 dollars!" Ayame shouted excitedly, pointing straight at Alarice. Everyone turned to look at him.

The auctioneer snapped out of his daze when the guy shouted out his bid.

"Uh…umm…going once, going twice…sold. Miss. Taiyou, sold, for 800 dollars. Okay that is it for the main event. The other activates will continue until the end of the school day. Please feel free to explore and thank you for your participation."

The auction was finally over and everyone began filing out of the gymnasium. The light began to fade around Alarice, and with a sigh, she made her way backstage to meet up with the other representatives.

Alarice could tell instantly that Yuki was upset. Clenching his fists, Yuki stood staring through the curtain at the tall man with the silver hair, wearing a full length purple Korean style robe. Alarice made her way over to Yuki, seeing his unusual glare.

"That's the guy that bid on me. Yuki, do you know him?" Nudging him slightly with her shoulder. Still in shock and showing no visible reaction to her nudge, Yuki managed to choke out, "He is my brother."


	10. A Date with a Dress

**Attention:** TheKnightsOfThePentagonalOttomen Do Not Own Fruits Basket or any of the included characters. We do however own the Taiyou Family! Enjoy!

**Editor's Note: ** I understand that it has been an insanely long time since we last updated, but I assure you that at least _part_ of it was for a good reason. In truth we were being a bit lazy during the first 3 months of 2007, but after that, the author and I were in Alaska working over the summer where we didn't have access to anything. Secondly one of our closest friends, Cassey, who the character Caira is modeled after, was killed in a car accident on her way back to school this fall. As you can imagine this has taken a huge toll on everyone in our group and we are just now getting back into the swing of things. Therefore we would like to dedicate this chapter to Cassey, and hope she is still as stubborn as she always was.

**Author's Note:** I am working on chapter 11 as we speak, so hopefully you'll continue to read. Also, I want to wish everyone a good year to come, both for those we have lost as well as those we have yet to meet.

"I am such an idiot!" Alarice voiced aloud, angry at herself. Taking a slow and painful walk down the street, she reflected on the previous days activities. Why did she allow herself to slip out of her faultless persona? Picking up a small rock from the side of the road and tossing it into a nearby stream, Alarice just _knew_ that she was going to regret this later.

Flashback

Still in shock and showing no visible reaction to her nudge, Yuki managed to choke out, "He is my brother." A little dumbfounded at Yuki's very non dramatic, but still obviously upset statement, Alarice could only manage a short, unemotional response; "Your brother…oh."

End Flashback

"That's my response? 'OH'!?! God I hope I don't act this stupid with Yuki's brother." Alarice continued to sulk and argue with herself as she walked towards the prefect where the address on the paper was located. She had picked out the cutest outfit in her closet; a cornflower, square-necked, fitted tank top, covered in miniature white flowers, a calf-length circle skirt that showed a brilliant alternation of robin's egg and cadet blue; along with a dark blue, denim, embroidered coat depicting the ocean at sunrise that came about mid-thigh. As she was looking for the neighborhood she wanted, she knew one thing was certain; her life was over.

Taking another look at the address, Alarice contemplated weather it was really okay to meet this guy at his house. As she turned down the street to search for the Sohma residence, she noticed that the houses became progressively larger the further she walked. Alarice stopped when she came to a massive gate at the end of the block.

"Wow." Alarice looked around the gate, hoping to find something resembling an intercom, but found nothing. Double-checking the address, she knocked on the gate, hoping she was close enough for someone to hear her and let her in. After a few tries and no results, she decided that nobody could impugn her for not making an effort and experimentally pushed on the gate…It opened…

What greeted her was a maze of beautiful, old, Japanese styled houses with magnificently sculpted trees and pathways leading in every direction. "Wow, it's like their own little world in here." There was another moment of hesitation before she moved on. Alarice had made it partway down one of the paths to search for the correct house when a familiar voice sounded from behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Hatsuharu asked as he calmly leaned against one of the trees she had just passed. Making a sort of shocked noise, Alarice jumped back in surprise.

"Oh, I am here to meet…" she checked the paper again. "Ayame Sohma." Making a quick recovery, Alarice quickly bowed to him in greeting.

"Oh right, the auction/date thing. Poor Yuki…" Haru seemed to be talking to himself before he was startled from his musings by remembering a critical thought. "I am glad to see you made it here in one piece, but it is not safe for you here. I'm sure Ayame will come get you at the front gate." Nodding, Alarice started to follow Haru back towards the entrance. As they turned the corner and she caught sight of the gate again, she felt a sudden zap of irritation enveloped her body. Quickly, she turned towards one of the houses, only to see a shadow disappear from the door.

'What was that?'

"Miss Taiyou, there you are. I was beginning to become worried when I didn't see you at the gate." Ayame's very distinct voice resounded in Alarice's ears. She quickly made her way to where Ayame was standing by the gate. She paused a moment to take in his appearance: He was sporting a gorgeous full-length Korean-style robe similar to the one she had seen him wearing the other day, however this robe was a beautiful and intricate mix of red and silver with accent buttons all the way up to the neck. 'Well his clothes certainly fit his personality.' She thought to herself.

Suddenly, remembering her place, Alarice bowed deeply in a formal greeting. "Mr. Sohma, I am honored you chose me as your date for today." Alarice raised her head and tilted it towards Ayame with a small, sweet smile; a flawless mask. "Oh my dear girl, you are the sweetest thing ever! And now that you're here we should be off; I have a marvelous day planned for us! Off we go!" Ayame grabbed Alarice by the hand and ran off through the gates of the compound and down the street. Hatsuharu lingered for a moment before heading back towards one of the houses. "Poor, poor Yuki."

"So…we are doing a photo shoot for your new clothing line at your shop?" Alarice was frantically trying to make sense of the situation while trying to catch her breath. They had run the entirety of their trip to a quaint but beautiful shop filled with rich fabrics and custom-made outfits. Only when they arrived, did she find out that she was going to be modeling in advertisements for Ayame's new fashion line. She was sweating more than a fish in a smoker. 'What am I going to do? Some one HELP ME!' She screamed in her mind.

"Oh my dear try the red one on next!" Ayame's personality had turned nearly 180 degrees. Alarice watched in amazement. "Do most of your models try on 13 different outfits?" She tried to smile, but was beginning to become tired and a little irritated at being treated like a doll. 'I don't care if he paid for me, I shouldn't have to put up with this!'

Alarice gazed about the shop while Ayame and Ms. Kurame argued over which outfit would complement her the most. No sooner had she lulled herself into her own thoughts, when she was jolted out of here reverie by a very…very loud squeal. "I have it!" Ayame shouted, practically knocking Alarice over from the impact of the shockwave.

'No! Not another one!' Alarice grimaced inside, but did her best to continue smiling while she was with her gracious host…"Wonderful!" She put on the largest smile she could muster as Mine took her to the back room to change…yet again. This time though, even Alarice was surprised at their choice of outfits.

The dress Ayame had picked out resembled an old Greek style gown, with layers upon layers of rich fabric. The luscious blue layers flowed together in an almost liquid fashion, and Mine also handed her several accessories! The outfit came complete with a draping, silk scarf, a long, delicate gold chain to go around her waist, and matching blue sandals that wrapped around her calves and tied below her knees.

"Sir, it's magnificent! She looks so real!" Mine squealed, shoving Alarice out where Ayame could see her. "Splendid! Simply marvelous!" Ayame's aura pulsed with satisfaction. "What do you think Miss Taiyou?"

Alarice was in shock. When she turned around to look at herself in the three way mirror, she was stunned. She paused, 'Is that really me?' Still in awe of her appearance, she answered "I look wonderful, thank you so much Mr. Sohma!" She cried. 'Geez, what I won't do to keep up my image. And while I must admit I do look pretty good; I just hope he hasn't figured out my secret. This outfit is just way to perfect for my siren form.'

Suddenly Ayame clapped his hands together and said the words Alarice had been dreading. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! It's time for pictures!" Out of no where people with various forms of photography equipment began filling the room; and a few women surrounded her, applying some light makeup and touching up her hair.

And then they started to take pictures. This continued for about two hours with the occasional adjustment by Ayame or a makeup touch-up. And with that the day ended. Alarice changed back into her street clothes and prepared to leave.

Ayame smiled and waved to the tired and dazed Alarice (thanks to the multiple camera flashes) as she made her way out of the store. "Farewell. Be safe now little one!" Ayame's happy demeanor did not sit well with Alarice, but she smiled and bowed back to him.

Alarice walked aimlessly through the busy streets pondering the consequences of today's "date". She couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom as she thought about what would happen when the pictures came out. 'I am so screwed! Aunt Margo can't see those pictures. The _school_ can't see those pictures!" Alarice was panicked. She stopped abruptly and began to circle back towards the store when she smacked right into the person in front of her.

Bam! "Ouch! Oh I'm so sorr…" Alarice cut herself off when she realized who she ran in to. "YOU!" She cried in shock.

"Alarice?!?"

"Aiden! What are you doing here?" Alarice's shock was quickly replaced by anger when she noticed that Caira and Tempest were there as well…And in disguise. "Uh…well…" Aiden scratched her head, pretending she had been looking for an address as she read the sign on a nearby building. "Well?" Alarice stood there expecting an explanation, but it seemed that nobody really wanted to tell her. "Alright, if you don't tell me I am going to call Vanya and…" Caira jumped in with a tone that made it sound obvious. "We were following miss bipolar on her date!"

"What?" Alarice was a little confused, so Tempest clarified it for her. "You know how Gypsy bought the date with Yuki Sohma at the auction? Well…" But before she could finish what she was saying, Aiden interjected her own thoughts into the conversation, "We decided to follow them and try to have a little fun while we're at it." Aiden's smile was obvious and you could tell her head was just filled with several of the most mischievously sabotaging ideas imaginable. Alarice was still trying to figure out why they cared so much, but then she decided that she could find out by joining them…Plus it might be kind of fun.

"Hey guys, bipolar and sparkle prince just entered the building across the street!" Caira exclaimed as she had been ignoring Alarice's musings; opting to keep a visual on their targets instead. "We need to follow or we'll lose them." Aiden lead the way and the others followed suit. Tempest looked over her shoulder at Alarice, 'What is she planning?' "So, are you coming or not?" "Of course."

As the group crossed the street they were able to read a sign on the building telling them about the various businesses inside. Everyone stared in shock as they read the title of the establishment they had seen the two enter. "If she transforms, we are so screwed." Tempest stated, making the tension even thicker among the group. Leaning back to examine the building further, Caira confirmed everyone's uncertainties about the situation. "Chic de Mer; a four-star restaurant known for their French cuisine…and for their not so humble prices. I just hope Yuki doesn't see a side of her that he isn't supposed to..."


	11. Dinner and a Show

**Attention:** TheKnightsOfThePentagonalOttomen Do Not Own Fruits Basket or any of the included characters. We do however own the Taiyou Family! Enjoy!

**Editor's Note: ** Once again, it has been an insanely long time since we updated. In all fairness, Marie got me the chapter about seven months ago, but I just haven't had time to finish editing and fluffing it up. I do have chapter 12 and Marie assures me she is almost done with chapter 13, so hopefully we will be ready to update again soon. I would also like to let you know we have updated the group profile, so those of you who are interested feel free to go look. I'm also in the process of re-working our logo. Thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy chapter 11!

"Are you sure it is okay for us to come here, it is kind of uh…" Yuki looked around trying to sound careful but no insensitive. "Fancy." Gypsy simply smiled at him while the maître'd escorted them to their table. "Not at all, Sohma-kun. You are my date, and I am going to treat you." Her smile widened as Yuki started to look a little less nervous when they sat down; their table right in the middle of the floor. Yuki surveyed the area, noting that while the restaurant wasn't packed, the other customers were very obviously upper-class adults, Nothing that Yuki wasn't used to, rather the opposite; he felt much more comfortable in the adult world.

"She's gonna pay for everything? How much money does she have?!?"

After handing them their menus, the maître'd left them to look things over before their waiter came for their drink orders. Smiling, Gypsy turned to the young man and unleashed some shockingly accurate French. Yes, please, we'll just have some water for now. He thanked them and left them so they could study the menu a little longer.

"I didn't know you spoke French." Yuki smiled at his "date". It seems this young woman was full of surprises. Gypsy blushed before apologizing. "I'm so sorry, it's just second nature for me. I learned Japanese, French, and Spanish while I was in the states." Yuki just smiled again. "It's okay, my family made sure we were all fluent in English as well as proficient in French and German for our families international businesses." When the waiter returned, they both ordered and fell into idle conversation as they waited for their food.

Aiden and the rest of the gang stood outside of the waiting area watching in astonishment. "She took him to a 4 star restaurant? What is her issue?" "We have to get in there." Alarice announced to no one in particular. Slightly annoyed and bored as usual, Tempest decided to add in her two cents, "Cost aside, how are we going to get in?" Still in thought, Alarice simply stated, "It's not too busy we might be able to get a table, hopefully near them."

While Alarice started plotting away, Caira started whining. "I don't want to spend money here, it's too expensive." Aiden slapped her arm in a warning manor. "What? Are you kidding me?" Tempest decided this would be a good time to step in and stop the fight before it started; but everyone froze when they heard Alarice's sickeningly sweet voice. Their heads slowly turned in shock as she laid it on thick for the Maître'd.

"Yes, I was hoping to get a table for four it it's not too much trouble." She smiled as the man folded like an accordion. Caira practically pushed herself away from Tempest in an attempt to quell the semi-certain impending doom. "What is she doing?" Aiden simply brushed it off as another one of her cousin's antics. "She's charming her way into getting a table next to, oh what were those psychotic names you gave them…Bipolar and Sparkle Prince? What do you _think_ she's doing?" Aiden brushed off her shirt and tried to rearrange her outfit. She was the first to notice that Alarice's trick had worked. "She got a table guys, come on."

The maître'd sat them at a corner table next to the window where there was a small shrub helping to obscure them from view of the other patrons. Once they had their menus and the waiter had taken their drink orders, they discussed the couple they were spying on. Aiden took some bread and started to rip it up into small pieces before she sighed. A little tired of all the waiting, Tempest took some bread as well. "Guys can we stay focused, I mean we have to find the 'love-birds anyway." Alarice's hand shot out quickly and stole a bread chunk off of Aiden's plate. "They're right in the middle of the floor; in-between the tables along the side of the window and the booths." She replied smoothly from behind her menu, having already swallowed the bread.

Some time passed and nothing really noteworthy happened by the time the two received their food. Too soon, the group saw things going downhill fast. "My steak is cold." Gypsy informed the waiter. The young man visibly upset now, apologized and took her food back to the kitchen as fast as his legs could carry him. Yuki could tell Gypsy was trying to hold in her anger; she was practically vibrating in her seat. He gently set his utensils down and pushed his plate a little to the side. "I am sorry they muddled up your diner. Do you want me to wait?" Gypsy put on a convincing smile, though her eyebrow began to twitch. "No, no I would not want you to go hungry while my meal has to get re-made. Besides if you wait, your food will be cold by the time mine gets here."

Yuki looked lost. Anyone watching the young couple from the sidelines could see the date was starting to head south. "I think I will go to the bathroom." Gypsy said as politely as possible before leaving her seat. "If you'll excuse me." Yuki stood from his chair like the gentlemen he was raised to be and tilted his head to tell her that he understood and that he'd be waiting.

"Oh god!" Alarice pushed her chair away from the table and made her way to the ladies room as well. Aiden quickly followed suit while Tempest stayed put and started ripping the bread apart again and eating it slowly. "Well at least things should be getting good soon." Caira smiled and lounged back in her chair.

"The steak was cold. Cold! What kind of idiots do they have working in that kitchen? My god, this is a four star restaurant!" Her companion snorted. _"And Yuki? Wow what a magnificent conversationalist."_ It was coming from the mirror. "But cute, right? I mean he's a perfect gentlemen. It's hard to find that in people our age." Gypsy was trying to be logical with herself…that didn't usually work out too well. _"That loser? I can't believe I spent all that money on him."_ Dark Gypsy snarled back from the mirror.

"I was for a good cause; the school needed new computers." Light Gypsy simply responded, grinning in an overly polite manner. _"Computers are great I'll admit, but you can't tell me you aren't at least a little annoyed at the fact that this is supposed to be one of the best schools in this area and they can't find a way to get funding for some new computers."_

She didn't give Light Gypsy time to respond. _"And my food! How can this restaurant even think to do that to me? Maybe they think I'm just young and naïve, but they'll regret that I can assure you." _Dark Gypsy balled her hands into fists so tight you could hear them cracking under the pressure. Light Gypsy simply smiled back apologetically and shrugged. She wasn't going to lie, it did annoy her, but she proffered to see the good in things rather than the bad.

Staring back at her altered self calmly, she continued to listen as Dark Gypsy continued to rant about how Yuki had managed to crawl right under her skin and he was annoying the crap out of her. "Maybe you should talk to him about it. You should always take a direct approach when dealing with boys; they're too stupid to read the obvious warning signs." The pure half of Gemini clapped her hands excitedly as she smiled at her own suggestion. A snicker came from the mirror. _"Direct."_ She paused to laugh in that wonderfully scary and manic way of hers. _"Yes, direct."_

Dark Gypsy smiled as she stepped out from the mirror and left the bathroom.

"How can there be more than one restroom in a single floor restaurant?" Aiden asked after they discovered that there were, in fact, three, and that Gypsy was not either of the first two. "It just does." Alarice quipped as she led the way to the last one. "Let's just hope Gypsy didn't split while we were looking for her." Alarice opened the door quietly and saw Gypsy sitting in front of a vanity mirror. Rushing over, she grabbed the girl's should before turning her around.

Light Gypsy smiled back at them in surprise. "Hey, girls. What are you doing here?" As if on cue, the two realize they were too late and they looked up at each other in mild horror. "Oh we're dead." Aiden was crestfallen as she stalked over to the mirror to freshen her hair a bit. "Yup, there's no way we're getting out of this one. Margo's gonna kill us for sure." Alarice shuddered. "Not if Vanya and Skye get to us first."

"I wonder if they found her yet." Caira grabs the last roll and starts to butter it. Tempest looked up. "I don't know if they found her, but here she comes." Caira looked over to the lovebirds table just in time to see Gypsy smile. "Yeah, now the fun really starts." Caira moved to another chair for a better view. They both lean closer to hear the conversation as best they could.

As Gypsy walked back over to the table, she tried to keep an even face. Yuki once again stood out of politeness, but Gypsy beat him to the punch as she snapped her fingers. A different waiter rushed over and pulled the seat out for her, pushing it in once she sat down. Bowing, he backed away and left. She looked up at Yuki, the even look falling from her face. "_So…What is your deal?_" Her words shocked the two at the other table, but were especially shocking to Yuki.

It was then that Tempest and Caira realize the worst case scenario had just started to unfold in front of them.

Back in the bathroom, Aiden and Alarice were starting to panic. "Aiden, take Light Gypsy and leave the restaurant. Ger her home before someone sees her apart. I'll go after Dark Gypsy." Aiden nodded her understanding as Alarice rushed from restroom. She then turned back to Light Gypsy and explained to her that they had to leave.

"_You're quiet, not just boring now. So are you going to answer my question or are we just going to continue sitting here staring at each other?"_ Dark Gypsy glared at Yuki, who was now completely confused. "I don't understand." He tried to keep his breathing even, but something was beginning to bother him. Something wasn't right.

Tempest moved from her chair. "Caira go find the girls, I will stop this as best I can." After nodding her understanding, she rushed off in hopes of finding Alarice or Aiden.

"_You're too perfect: It's annoying. You do realize that being perfect means you have issues, right? I also get this unsettling feeling whenever I'm around you; and that annoys me too."_ Dark Gypsy shrugged her shoulders. While Yuki was shocked at her sudden personality change, he was also becoming increasingly angry. "What? I am sorry you feel that way, but I do not believe that I am the problem." _"Not the problem? If you aren't the problem, then what is? Everyone has issues Yuki; everyone has secrets."_ Her eyes darkened a little as she leaned forward so she was close enough to whisper. _"What are you hiding Yuki? What is your secret?"_

The fear and anger in Yuki's eyes became pure joy for Gypsy. She could feel him beginning to break. 'He will tell me what he is hiding. There's no getting out of this Yuki, you know I know.' Gypsy was just about to unleash her tongue again, when Alarice stepped in.

"Sohma-kun? Sohma-kun is that you?" A familiar voice broke through the emotional haze that was clouding Yuki's brain. "Huh? Oh, Miss Taiyou. What are you going here?" He couldn't hide the look of relief that flooded his features. Gypsy turned to see Alarice smiling back at them.

"I was not sure if it was you two. I am sorry to interrupt." Alarice makes took a few steps forward until she had reached the table. Gypsy fought her instincts that were telling her to back away slowly, letting it force her to sit back in her chair instead. _"You should be sorry for interrupting. Yuki and I have a date to finish; so if you will excuse us, we can get back to talking."_ She turned her head back so she was now smiling back at Yuki.

"Oh I Know, and I feel just so horrible. But I came here to find you, Gypsy. Aunt Margo needs you immediately." Alarice lowered her eyes and her tone as she dared Dark Gypsy to refuse. Gypsy glared back just as darkly, before realizing she is possibly showing Yuki one of her weaknesses. She shrugged. "Well, if it is the head of the family I can't very well refuse, now can I." As Gypsy rose from her chair, she turned back to her "date". "Good night Yuki. I'm so sorry I have to rush off like this, but I will see you at school. I hope to hear your answer the next time we meet."

Gypsy smiled to herself as she led the way back to the elevator. Yuki would surely prove to be more fun from now on.

Alarice gaze returned to Yuki after breaking it from Gypsy's back. "Sohma-kun, I so really sorry for the way my cousin acted. Please just forget about this whole day. Again, I am really sorry. Bye." Alarice bowed quickly, and he watched as she hurried after Gypsy. "What was that?"

Dark Gypsy and Alarice got to the elevator just as the rest of the party arrived. "That was close." Aiden sighed in relief. Tempest scoffed, her anger more than apparent to everyone as she all but yelled at the wall. "It wasn't just close, it was way too close! Gypsy almost blew our cover! And what's worse? To a _Sohma_! We still don't know what's going on with that family; and Margo gave us specific orders to be careful around them!"

The mood in the elevator was becoming increasingly somber, so Light Gypsy decided to add in her own two cents. "Well, we're all okay now, and that's all that matters." Her cheerfulness came across as annoying to everyone but herself. "Let's go home. I'm tired, and we have to tell Vanya what happened before we can even think about going to bed." Alarice closed her eyes as she clung desperately to Dark Gypsy.

Caira pouted the whole way home. "Well I have to say today was a complete waist of time. Thank you all so much." Alarice suppressed her will to slap the girl silly. 'I just hope things don't get any worse than they already are.' She continued, lost in though until they reached the private drive way. After all, she'd just had a date with Yuki's brother earlier…

A young man with red hair stood guard silently beside a sickly dark figure. "Kureno, I need to you find out all you can about that girl who left with Ayame." Their current fascination set on the willow branch they were playing with. The young man nodded. "Yes, Akito."


End file.
